MediaNoche
by FlecoRecto
Summary: Neji se marcha. Hinata cae en la soledad de nuevo, cree estar perdida pero el destino le unirá con Sasuke para sacar su valía y desentrañar los misterios de su padre, el paradero de Neji, etc... SasuHina
1. Último encuentro

**Ultimo Encuentro**

Entro en el piso con paso retraído y silencioso pese a saber que la casa yacía en soledad a aquellas horas de la tarde. Dejo las llaves en el llavero de la entrada y se apresuro a soltar la mochila sobre el taburete de la cocina, observo el frutero a rebosar de frutas y no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar una gran manzana. La mordió y saboreo su dulce jugo. Se recostó sobre la encimera mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, nada fuera de lo común.

Su padre no se hallaba en casa, y supuso que, como tantas otras veces, había salido por asuntos de trabajo que le requerían a todas horas. No le importaba, desde pequeña había aprendido a valerse por si misma, al menos lo esencial, aun le quedaba mucho por aprender.

No hay mucho que conocer sobre ella, era una persona dentro de lo común, quizás, demasiado retraída y tímida para arrasar allí donde fuera. Tampoco era una persona que destacase, todo lo contrario, prácticamente era invisible a los ojos de los demás y no es que le importase estar sola, sabia vivir con ello, lo había echo toda su vida. Nunca ha dado ningún problema, no que ella supiera. Tampoco tenia amigos, para ella eran indispensables aunque no desechaba la idea de llegar algún día a tener alguno, la idea no le desagradaba pero el problema era su carácter demasiado tímido para entablar conversación sobre los temas mas banales con nadie.

Y aunque su vida no fuera la mejor a sus ojos, nunca perdía la ilusión de encontrarse con algo nuevo e innovador que captara su interés. Nunca perdía la sonrisa tan característica en ella. Caía demasiadas veces (forma literal) pero siempre encontraba el modo de levantarse y sobre ponerse, además de que era algo torpe, todo hay que decirlo.

Después de uno de sus días monótonos y aburridos volvía a casa y se podía refugiar en la soledad de su cuarto, el único sitio donde se sentía protegida y se aislaba de todo el mundo exterior.

Emitió un suspiro resignado y se incorporo, aun tenia que ducharse y preparar la cena antes de poder asistir a su retiro diario. Atravesó el pasillo, no sin antes tomar la mochila que se había llevado para su entrenamiento. Eso era otra cosa, por mucho que quisiera avanzar con su entrenamiento no conseguía superarse mas, Kurenai le daba ánimos y le convencía de que ella podía, lo llevaba en la sangre pero para que engañarnos, ella no era como todos los Hyuugas.

Antes de entrar en su habitación detecto una leve anomalía casi imperceptible pero que a ella no se le pasa por alto, hay alguien en su habitación. Tan solo pensar que puede haberse colado alguien en su habitación le quita el sueño pero no se achanto. Al principio su cerebro piensa que puede ser su padre pero desecha la idea enseguida, no se colaría en su cuarto en su ausencia, tendría muchas mejores cosas que hacer. Consiguió sacar el kunai y aparta la mochila de ella para mejor movilidad por si las moscas y anda lo mas sigilosamente posible. Pese a todas estas precauciones no puede evitar pensar que no va a servir de mucho si el inquilino que se a colado en su habitación sabe algo mas que ella y claro, casi todo el mundo sabe algo mas que ella. Cabe destacar que había conseguido mejorar razonablemente.

Rápidamente se introduce en la habitación y enciende la luz sin previo aviso, alza el kunai y fija la mirada en su cama. Efectivamente hay alguien, el inquilino esta acomodado en su cama, su mirada esta clavada en ella, evidentemente ha conseguido sorprenderle pero no por su sigilo precisamente, pasados unos segundos le sonrie abiertamente.

- ¿Qué..?-consiguió articular después del primer impacto, su corazón vuelve a latir a la normalidad mientras baja el kunai.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se trata de su primo Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Es un muchacho de largos cabellos castaños recogidos en una pequeña coleta en la espalda, prácticamente tiene mi misma edad unos meses mas. Tiene, mas o menos, la misma fisiología que yo. Sus ojos son demasiado grandes y de un color blanco perla, lo cual delata que pertenece a mi clan. Una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro al ver el rostro desencajado que pone su prima entre una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Lleva una sudadera de color marrón claro, los pantalones son de un marrón mas oscuro que le llegan hasta las rodillas, la cinta que hace honor a la villa oculta de la hoja recoge los cabellos de su frente y lleva sus chanclas características color azul.

- Quería verte.-articula en un susurro.

De repente, al contemplar la expresión de Hinata, empieza a dudar de que hubiera sido buena idea visitarla. Sacude la cabeza tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos, Hinata y el se llevaban demasiado bien como para que no quisiera que la visitara.

Ante la inadvertida mirada que le dirige Neji, Hinata se apresura a ladear la cabeza y decir:

- Gomen… estoy bien.-le agradece con una leve sonrisa.- Ahora márchate.

El muchacho parpadea confuso ante la hostilidad que emana de su prima, ella no era así, todo lo contrario era muy dulce con el entonces, ¿a que venia aquella hostilidad?

Se incorporo con un ágil salto y se dirigió hacia ella con la incertidumbre y la duda pintada en el rostro. Hinata agradecía la visita de Neji, por supuesto, pero no era un buen momento y lo menos que pretendía era dolerle con sus palabras por lo que se apresuro a explicar:

- Mi padre estará a punto de llegar. Ya sabes, no le gustan las visitas inesperadas, aunque seas tu el que nos visita.

Desvía la mirada avergonzada, Neji es conocedor de la relacion tan estricta que mantenia con su padre, era algo deplorable.

El rostro de Neji parece contorsionarse en una mueca de repulsión pero tan solo tenia que ser una imaginación, el servía a la rama principal del clan Hyuuga, de ninguna manera podía sentir repulsión hacia ellos. Aunque en un pasado demostró lo contrario, estaba contrariado por la muerte de su padre, gracias a Hiasi conoció la verdadera causa de la muerte de su padre, una muerte noble. A partir de aquel momento comenzó a comprender y a ver las cosas de otra manera, conoció a Hinata y entendió lo frágil y dulce que era, demasiado para tratarse de un Ninja.

- No tardare entonces.- contesto el sabedor del carácter de su tío.- Solo he venido a despedirme.

Hinata clavaba su mirada suplicante y temerosa en el. Aquellas palabras le pillaron por sorpresa, lo menos que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era separarse de su Nii-san, la única persona que emprendía su dolor y que compartía su pena en los peores momentos. Suplicaba interiormente que aquello haya sido un malentendido pero los ojos de Neji muestran seriedad. Alicaída, baja la cabeza.

- No tardare mucho tiempo.- explico Neji ante la tristeza que había visto en los ojos de su prima, para ser sinceros a el también le duele el tener que separarse de su prima pero el era mucho menos expresivo.- Me han asignado una misión fuera de la villa oculta de la hoja.

Hinata simplemente no puede articular ninguna palabra. Sabia que las misiones fuera de la villa oculta de la hoja eran de rango A o B, las mas difíciles, largas y costosas. Lo que mantendrán a su Nii-san lejos de su persona durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido.

Pese a todo no es capaz de pedirle que se quede, es una misión y tiene que acatar las normas al igual que ella. Coje aire y levanta la mirada, tiene por seguro que Neji podrá leer lo que siente en esos precisos momentos con solo mirarla a los ojos pero con todo ello dice a media voz:

- Que… que tengas… suerte.-consigue decir acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

Efectivamente Neji comprende el dolor que le causa, esos ojos suyos son tan transparentes que no es muy difícil conseguir ver lo que le pasa por dentro. Se siente culpable de abandonarla pero no puede hacer nada, tanto el como Hinata saben que el camino de un Ninja es eso.

Ella no consigue mantener mas aquella molesta sonrisa por lo que ladea la cabeza pretendiendo que Neji no atisbe en ella ningún rastro de dolor. "Un Ninja nunca muestra sus sentimientos" se reprende ella misma.

- No tardare, estaré aquí antes de lo que puedas creer.-trata de animarla Neji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego se le borra, su prima no parece muy convencida por lo que opta por llamar su atención y le alza la cabeza para que le mire a los ojos, extraordinariamente serio dice-: No tardare.

Hinata alza una mano temblorosa hacia el muchacho pero justo en ese momento se ven interrumpidos por un repicoteo de llaves, Hiasa. La muchacha no puede reaccionar, tan solo sus ojos muestran el miedo que tiene ante lo que su padre podría hacerle con tan solo verla de aquella manera con Neji.

"Recuerda, no tardare" suena en lo mas profundo de su corazon la voz de Neji. Vuelve la mirada hacia el sin saber como reaccionar o que hacer pero el ya no esta a su lado, de echo no se encuentra en la habitación, ni tan solo en alguna parte de la casa. Estaría lejos de ella en aquellos momentos.

_Continuará..._


	2. Sueños

**Sueños**

Caminaba por la calle con la mirada perdida entre la gente. Aunque detuviera la mirada en ciertas personas no conseguía verlas, su mente estaba nublada con los acontecimientos de hacia ya dos noches. No podía borrar esa imagen suya en la que Neji se despedía de ella, se le hacia insoportable estar lejos de su primo.

Suspiró de nuevo, no debía pensar así, se reprimía una y otra vez. Hasta hacia bien poco sabia arreglárselas por si misma y, desde luego, así seguía siendo, no tenia porque deprimirse. Alzo la cabeza algo motivada por la idea de ir a entrenarse aquellos días más arduamente para sorprenderlo a su vuelta gratamente. No era mala idea, no iba especialmente bien en los entrenamientos y si conseguía mantener su mente despejada de todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban, conseguiría dos cosas a la vez.

Si, eso haría y no tenía tiempo que perder. Echo a correr hacia su casa pensando por donde empezaría, tenia tantas cosas que hacer antes de que este volviera que todas sus ideas se agolpaban en su mente sin dejarle pensar con claridad. De repente frenó en seco, seria mejor comer ramen en el bar de siempre, ahorraría bastante tiempo en carreras.

Minutos después se acomodaba en una de las banquetas dispuestas en frente de la barra, miraba todo aquello con suma curiosidad. El olor humeante que se deslizaba desde la cocina le abrió el apetito e hizo rugir sus tripas.

- Vaya, pareces realmente hambrienta.-observó el dependiente mirándola y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojo, sus tripas le delataban y es que no había comido nada para el desayuno.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Una de ramen, por favor.

- Enseguida, no haremos esperar a tus tripas mucho tiempo más.-bromeó el dependiente, sin desaparecer de este su amplia sonrisa mientras se perdía en la cocina.

Poco tiempo después, Hinata ingería el plato a dos carrillos. No recordaba lo bien que hacían el ramen para su gusto en aquel lugar, de vez en cuando sonreía satisfecha.

El sonido de unos pasos agitados la distrajeron del hilo de sus pensamientos, no había estado atenta los minutos durante los cuales su mente vagaba por otro mundo paralelo, su propio mundo.

Contempló la figura de un muchacho bajito y más bien delgado, de cabellos rubios y revueltos, sus grandes ojos azules la contemplaban con curiosidad y una pizca de sorpresa. Los largos pantalones naranja hacían juego con la chaqueta aunque a aquellas temperaturas tan altas eran excesivas las capas que él llevaba. En sus mejillas había tres rayas en diagonal y sonreía amistosamente. Lo reconoció enseguida, Naruto Uzumaki.

A su lado había una delicada chica de largos cabellos rosados, sus ojos de color jade la contemplaban mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su rostro era perfecto. Lucia un vestido abierto para mejor movilidad y unas mallas de color verde oscuras ceñidas a su delgadas piernas. Era Sakura Haruno.

- Hola Hinata.-saludó Naruto alegremente.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Escuché que estuviste en el hospital hasta hace poco.

- Buenos días.- saludó Hinata observándolos a los dos algo sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, luego enrojeció ¿Cómo contarles que había sufrido una heridas algo profundas durante una misión? Demasiado vergonzoso.- No fueron nada… solo unas heridas.

Naruto se acomodó en la banqueta de al lado sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la ignorase. Suspiró y se volvió hacia su plato de ramen.

- ¿Pero ya te recuperaste del todo?-preguntó una preocupada Sakura.

Agradeció que se preocupara por ella pero no hacia falta, estaba recuperada del todo, de hecho, de no haber sido por Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, sus compañeros, no había conseguido llegar a la aldea. Observó que Naruto también tenia interés por su estado, no era lo común pero contestó a todas sus preguntas con agrado.

Después de un buen rato de preguntas, contestaciones y conversaciones se levantó de su banqueta dispuesta a empezar con su nueva sesión de entrenamiento exhaustivo. Se despidió de Naruto y Sakura, los cuales le había echo prometer que pronto volverían a verse, lo dudaba pero aun así asintió.

Caminaba con rapidez, aunque con cautela, estaba segura de que si alzaba la vista del suelo mientras se apresuraba tropezaría y no estaba buscando mas heridas por el momento. Si quería entrenar un buen rato se le hacia tarde, su padre no tardaría mas de tres horas en regresar a casa y tenia que estar allí antes que él sino quería buscarse problemas. Su padre, Hiasa, era demasiado estricto y había desechado la idea de que Hinata fuera la sucesora de todo el clan, tiempo atrás ya le dejó claro que era demasiado débil y no lo suficientemente buena para ser la líder del clan Hyuuga.

Golpeó con fuerza el tronco del árbol que se situaba en el centro del claro, tenia como objetivo darle patadas hasta conseguir derribarlo y aunque era bastante grueso sus ataques cargados de chakra deberían bastar para derribarlo. Golpeaba con rabia el tronco una y otra vez sin más resultados que unas débiles magulladuras en la corteza, pero no se rindió, golpeó y golpeó hasta el agotamiento.

Cuando consiguió abrir una brecha en el tronco del árbol paro, jadeo exhausta y admiró su trabajo. En dos horas había conseguido nada mas que abrir una débil grieta en el tronco, no le servia de mucho pero tenia que seguir si quería mejorar y demostrar que valía para ejercer de líder o simplemente para hacerse valer de una vez por todas, para no ser la débil y frágil muchacha a la que todos tenían que proteger, sea como fuere tenia que insistir hasta el agotamiento y aun le restaban algunas fuerzas.

Se disponía a golpear el tronco nuevamente cuando ocurrió, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y se tambaleó con brusquedad. Trató de aferrase al tronco del árbol para evitar caer al suelo, lo consiguió, abrazó el árbol pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo convulsionándose. Trató de gritar, manoteo en el aire en busca de ayuda en vano, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y pronto dejo de sufrir, de sentir, de ver…

Realmente no sabía como había acabado con semejante grupo, no era su estilo y aunque compartiera el grupo con ellos su meta y sus objetivos eran otros, por eso se marchaba habitualmente. En momentos como aquellos despejaba su mente de todo y de todos, aunque de vez en cuando asaltaban a su mente los recuerdos mas dolorosos de toda su vida; la escena en la que sus padres y todo su clan había sido aniquilado por su propio hermano, ¿y para qué? Tan solo para medir sus habilidades. Se sentía tan miserable por no haber podido hacer nada, apretó los puños con rabia y frustración. Pero no tardaría en dar con su hermano nuevamente y ese seria el último encuentro.

Unos sonoros golpes le distrajeron. Alzó la mirada y contempló a una muchacha golpear un tronco sin descanso, parecía querer partirlo por la mitad pero los golpes que le atestaba no eran lo suficientemente potentes como para derribarlo. Sonrío divertido, ¿de verdad pretendía derribarlo con aquellos golpes?

Para su asombro, escuchó como el tronco del árbol se resquebrajaba. Se volvió perplejo, en la cobertura del árbol se había abierto una grieta, una mísera y minúscula grieta. Sacudió la cabeza con suficiencia, no llegaría a ningún lado con aquellos golpes pero ese no era su problema, continuó caminando con paso desgarbado y altanero.

No llevaba tres pasos hechos cuando escuchó un golpe mas fuerte, se volvió intrigado preguntándose que había podido provocar aquello y contempló algo sorprendido que la muchacha yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Entrecerró los ojos, ¿seria una artimaña para que se acercase? Casi todas las chicas de la aldea, por no decir todas, tramaban estúpidos planes para acercarse a él y a todas les dirigía las mismas miradas indiferentes y las mismas frías palabras de siempre. Suspiró, era una perdida de tiempo, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero algo captó su atención.

Conocía a aquella muchacha, si, la conocía. Nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras, de hecho aquella muchacha casi siempre aparecía apartada del resto del mundo. Sus ojos perlinos delataban su condición como Hyuuga, sus mejillas las recordaba siempre sonrosadas y una leve sonrisa en su rostro infantil. de fracciones exactas, prácticamente perfectas. Tenia interés, saber que había sido de aquella frágil muchacha que el conocía y se decantó en ir a ver que ocurría. Caminó lentamente y conforme se iba acercando contempló que la chica no respiraba, yacía inconsciente con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Se inclinó para acercarse al rostro de esta y comprobar si verdaderamente no tenía pulso. Sí, lo tenía pero era muy débil. La zarandeó sin reparos, pero aun así esta no respondía.

- Ey, despierta.-pidió Sasuke el cual comenzaba a fruncir el ceño débilmente.- ¿Qué te ocurre? Despierta.

Pero la muchacha no dio señales de haberle escuchado. Escrutó los alrededores en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle pero a aquellas horas de la tarde nadie paseaba por allí. Bufó exasperado.

"Estúpido el momento en el que se me ocurrió pasear por aquí." Se reprendió algo enojado, luego se calmo un tanto y la observó exhaustivamente. "¿Qué habrá echo para llegar a caer en este estado?

"_¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto extrañada, lo último que recordaba era el claro donde estaba entrenando. Miró a su alrededor algo asustada, todo yacía en la mas tenebrosa oscuridad, no parecía haber salida por ninguna parte."¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" Quiso hablar, llamar a alguien pero no tenia voz._

_Elevo una mano tanteando la oscuridad en busca de algo que le sirviese para alumbrarse. Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas al observar que su mano era ligeramente transparente y podía ver a través de ella. Alzó los brazos asustada, todo su cuerpo se hallaba en el mismo estado que su mano, no parecía consistente._

"_¿Qué… qué me ocurre? Se preguntó cada vez mas asustada._

_Entonces, algo en el fondo de aquella oscuridad se iluminó con una luz intensa y cegadora, parecía hacerse mas grande conforme pasaban los segundos e instintivamente alzó los brazos para cubrirse el rostro. La estancia en la que se encontraba se iluminó, poco a poco bajo los brazos y contempló frente a ella todo lo que le rodeaba. Parecía estar en una calle bastante transitada, los peatones circulaban por doquier, le gente no se había dado cuenta de su repentina aparición y continuaban con sus quehaceres. No reconocía la calle, no era de la aldea de la hoja, de eso no cabía duda. _

_Hinata se calmo un tanto, se acercó a la primera mujer que pasó; le preguntaría donde se encontraba y volvería a su casa, más tarde se preguntaría como había llegado hasta allí._

_- Hola perdone, ¿podría decirme donde estoy, por favor?-preguntó Hinata con educación en un débil susurro._

_Pero la mujer continúo andando, de hecho no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia._

_- ¿Ho… hola?_

_Dejo de insistir, aquella mujer no daba señales de querer ayudarla por lo cual se volvió y preguntó lo mismo a un grupo ancianos de largas barbas color grisáceo. Al igual que la anterior mujer no parecían haberse percatado de que ella estaba allí. Alzó la mano para aferrar la muñeca de uno de los ancianos buscando algo de atención pero su mano traspasó limpiamente la muñeca de este._

"_¿Qué… que me esta… ocurriendo? ¿Qué… que es esto?" Se preguntó mientras sus manos temblaban._

_Todo lo que había a su alrededor se desvaneció tal y como había aparecido, su cuerpo salio a toda velocidad hacia atrás hasta llegar a las afueras de aquel pueblo, y junto a unos muros de sólida roca, paró en seco. Hinata no hizo nada, tan solo espero. A continuación la luz volvió a extinguirse dejando oír unos débiles murmullos:_

_- No desistes venir._

_Aquella voz se fue intensificando por momentos, no tardó ni dos segundos en identificarla, era Neji. Trató de llamarlo pero nuevamente no tenia voz así que todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar y esperar._

_- No... no podía dejarte._

_Aquella otra voz era la suya, pero ella no había dicho nada, ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo aquello era muy extraño._

_- ¡Nooo!-bramó su supuesta voz, parecía un grito de puro terror. _

_Lo que sucedió a aquel grito fue el sonido de la carne y la piel al rasgarse, se escuchó también el sonido de unas gotas de sangre caer lentamente al suelo y luego unos ojos teñidos de un intenso rojo oscuro y negro la contemplaron. Aquella mirada era realmente aterradora y Hinata no pudo evitar estremecerse, se sujeto la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza para volver a abrirlos. No entendía nada, aquellos ojos la absorbían, bebían su propia esencia dejándola exhausta…_

_Continuará...  
_


	3. Muy rara

**Muy rara**

Aquellos ojos henchidos de oscuridad y odio que le provocaban aquel pánico irracional seguían allí, observándola. Hubo un momento en que se difuminó todo dejando ver únicamente dos manchas de un color rojo oscuro, y así, poco a poco su visión se fue tornando más nítida. Aquellos ojos rojos que había visto se vieron sustituidos por otros, similares a dos pozos oscuros.

Parpadeó confusa, estaba agotada sin motivo aparente. Se frotó los ojos a duras penas, los brazos le pesaban demasiado y le temblaban continuamente. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que alguien la observaba. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosáceo al darse cuenta de que aquel muchacho la observaba fijamente con un deje de intriga.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el muchacho incorporándose sin dejar de mirarla.

Asintió intuitivamente, de hecho todo su cuerpo estaba agotado y sus brazos temblaban con menos intensidad que hasta hace unos segundos. Ante la inquisidora mirada del chico Hinata bajo la cabeza cohibida dejando que sus mechones le cubrieran el rostro sonrojado.

Los ojos del muchacho se entrecerraron, era evidente que no debía estar muy bien cuando todo su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente.

"¿A quien pretende engañar?" bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco, ladeó la cabeza y fijo su mirada en el horizonte por donde se ponía el sol en ese preciso instante. Se introdujó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejo lentamente.

Hinata lo observó con aprensión mientras se alejaba de ella. Sabía perfectamente quien era, Sasuke Uchiha el ex – compañero de Sakura y Naruto, los había traicionado según lo escuchado. Sus cabellos oscuros le caían en mechones a ambos lados de la cara y por detrás, su pelo era erizado. Sus ojos oscuros expresaban indiferencia y arrogancia, su semblante era pálido de expresión serena y seria. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una camiseta azul de cuello alto y manga corta, su cinta con el símbolo de la villa oculta de la hoja, la llevaba ceñida a la frente.

Su cabeza era un quebradero de ideas y preguntas, trató de alzarse en vano, nada mas apoyar las manos contra el suelo le fallaron y calló de nuevo sobre la hierba. Se maldijo por su propia debilidad.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-preguntó de repente la voz de Sasuke.

Levantó la cabeza, el muchacho se había detenido a poco más de dos metros de ella y tenía la mirada fija en su persona.

- No… no lo se.-pudo decir en un débil susurro, y luego añadió para si misma.- Es todo tan… tan confuso.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada escéptica y llena de indiferencia que llegaba a doler, ¿Cómo se podía expresar tanta indiferencia hacia una persona con solo una mirada? Estaba segura de que no le creería si le relataba lo ocurrido, desde luego ella tampoco comprendía nada. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de confusión mientras acudía a su mente todo lo "soñado"

Contempló como Hinata trataba de levantarse, todos sus músculos temblaban, parecía como si hubiera desgastado todas sus fuerzas pero eso no era posible, ni siquiera el más arduo de los entrenamientos que esta pudiera llevar a cabo no podía dejar sus músculos en aquel estado tan lamentable.

- Necesitas ayuda.

- No, no es necesario.-negó Hinata esbozando una débil sonrisa después de pensárselo, lo que menos quería en aquellos instantes era permanecer mas tiempo allí.

Hinata siempre le había dado la sensación de ser una persona extraordinariamente débil y frágil, así era, se veía realmente como un gatito asustado en la mas terrible de las tormentas. Lo que mas le intrigaba de ella era aquel estado en el que había quedado, tan solo con contemplarla a los ojos el primer instante, pudo comprobar que si sabia algo de lo sucedido y que no se atrevía a contárselo. Si era alguna clase de ataque mal invertido por ella, él tenía que saberlo, desde luego resultaba realmente útil en un combate si quería desbancar al oponente. No resultaría muy difícil hacerla hablar, con algo de galantería y estrategia podía conseguirlo.

- No era una pregunta.-puntualizó este, Hinata le dirigió una mirada de soslayo pero no contestó.- Necesitarás ayuda si pretendes llegar en ese estado a tu casa, ¿me equivoco?

La muchacha le dirigió miradas discretas intentando desvelar a donde quería llegar, y tras unos instantes de vacilación negó con la cabeza. Le daba vergüenza que la viera en aquel estado pero, ¿para que engañarse? No podía hacer mucho para ocultarlo, sus temblores, cada vez menos intensos, le delataban.

Sasuke se acercó a ella con paso decidido y seguro, Hinata siguió todos sus movimientos extrañada, ¿qué pretendía? El chico le pasó su brazo por sus hombros y luego volvió su mirada hacia ella. Hinata se sonrojó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué... qué haces?-preguntó desconcertada.

- Ayudarte, a no ser que no quieras.-contestó sin mucho interés.

Hinata dudo unos instantes, ¿pretendía ayudarla a llegar a su casa? Desde luego no esperaba nada por el estilo, todo aquello le pillo desprevenida. Su cabeza estaba demasiado saturada para pensar con claridad y adivinar que algo tenia el muchacho en mente para querer ayudarla sin nada a cambio, por lo que se limito a asentir con la cabeza. El contacto con el cuerpo de Sasuke era extremadamente gélido pero lo ignoró.

Echo su peso sobre el chico, y cuando este comenzó a caminar ella le siguió. Al principio le costo moverse, sus músculos parecían haber quedado en un estado de solidez inexplicable, ¿seria aquello a causa del entrenamiento? No, no podía ser, tampoco habían entrenado tanto, ¿o si era por eso?

Los pasos que Hinata daba exasperaban a cualquiera, apenas se movían pero Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se amoldó a su paso mientras su cabeza trabajaba en un plan de estrategia para sonsacarle la información.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que te desmayases?-preguntó directamente él.

- Tan solo entrenaba.- se excusó ella.

- ¿Tan intensamente para llegar a desmayarte?-preguntó él aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se hizo un incomodo silencio, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, le influía el suficiente temor para no contradecirlo ni mirarlo. Intuyó que aunque el chico no lo diera a entender esperaba una respuesta, suspiró, intentaría contarle lo sucedido quizás el podría sacar alguna conclusión a la que ella no llegaba.

- Tuve un extraño "sueño".-murmuró débilmente pensando como continuar, se le hacia extremadamente duro tener que confesarle aquello a, prácticamente, un extraño.

Sasuke clavó su mirada interrogante en ella lo cual le hizo enmudecer, quizás lo molestaba contándole aquello. Él por su parte esperaba pacientemente a que continuara, no esperaba que la chica enmudeciera por el temor que él mismo le influía según detectaba en sus ojos, normalmente las chicas se le abalanzaban y le atosigaban pero ella, por el contrario, le temía. Que rara era.

- Continua.

- Al principio solo podía ver oscuridad, no sabía… donde estaba. Luego todo se iluminó dejando ver una especie de… calle con mucha gente…-callo de repente sin saber explicarle la sensación que había tenido.- Trataba de hablar con la gente… pero estos no parecían percatarse de que yo estaba allí. Mis manos… todo mi cuerpo estaba hecho de una sustancia poco corpórea y… luego la escena cambio tal y como se había mostrado ante mis ojos, mostrando las afueras de ese mismo pueblo. Y luego…

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, una inmensa sensación de desasosiego le recorrió al escuchar la voz de Neji en su mente. En aquella escena parecían estar en peligro ambos, y luego… se rasgaba la piel y la carne… Se estremeció tan solo con el recuerdo. Sasuke noto su estremecimiento y la miró de soslayo desconcertado.

Le explicó como pudo, todo a Sasuke, este permanecía serio y le escuchaba sin interrumpir ni el menor signo de sorpresa cruzó su rostro en ningún momento y cuando ella finalizó su relato entre susurros se quedo pensativo.

Desde luego todo lo que le había contado no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza, ¿de verdad pensaba que se lo iba a creer? Desde luego la muchacha lo creía demasiado ignorante para coordinar dos ideas sensatas. Finalmente suspiró, quizás si insistía podía averiguar realmente como había pasado.

- ¿Es todo?

- Si que yo recuerde.-contestó ella con firmeza, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el infinito, parecía reflexionar y estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Entiendo.

Ante esa palabra Hinata clavó su mirada en él esperanzada, ¿tendría una idea acercada a lo que le sucedía? ¿Le creía sinceramente? Sasuke escrutó sus ojos perlinos a conciencia, averiguó que Hinata tenía la vaga esperanza de que él supiera lo que le había sucedido. Todas las emociones que recorrían a la muchacha eran fáciles de leer en sus ojos, desvió la mirada sin alterar su rostro sereno.

Lo dejo correr, tenía más maneras de vencer a un oponente con sutilidad, no necesitaba su técnica. Había tenido vaga la esperanza de poder derrotar a su hermano con un arma desconocida para él, la cual podría utilizarla en su contra, solo había sido una vaga ilusión.

- ¿Sabes… qué me... ha ocurrido?-preguntó azorada la muchacha al ver que no contestaba.

Sasuke negó sin mirarle, la casa de los Hyuugas era tal y como la recordaba, imponente y abastecida de todos los caprichos de estos. El clan Hyuuga era uno de los más importantes y en consecuencia tenían todos los lujos posibles.

Ladeó la mirada al ver como Sasuke se detenía y contemplaba su casa. ¡Su casa! pensó con horror. Se había pasado de la hora puesta, su padre estaría que trinaba y se estremeció ante tal idea, los castigos de Hiasa no eran especialmente tiernos.

El chico se liberó del brazo de Hinata y se incorporó, mostraba un aspecto despreocupado y altanero. Vio como el rostro de la muchacha se contorsionaba en una mueca de preocupación al contemplar su casa y, como por sus ojos, pasaba un destello de pánico. Si no fuera su casa, llegaría a la conclusión que le atormentaba la idea de regresar a ella, pero eso era totalmente imposible.

- A... ri… ga... to.-pudo articular en un débil susurro Hinata.

Él se limito a asentir levemente con la cabeza, Hinata comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa, perdiéndose entre las brumas de su dolor y de su soledad.

Exhaló un suspiro al perderla de vista definitivamente, aquella chica era muy extraña. Se encogió de hombros, definitivamente no era su problema. "Muy rara" pensaba mientras se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

_Continuará..._


	4. Gomen

**Gomen**

Su convalecencia duró todo un día más. Hinata se quedo en la cama, a veces divagando otras pensando, pero sin ganas ni fuerzas para moverse ni para comer. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera quedado sin energías.

Como si vivir no valiese la pena.

Por suerte, conforme iban pasando las horas se iba recuperando. Al caer la tarde, logró incorporarse un poco en la cama y pensar con más claridad.

Gracias a dios, su padre no se encontraba la noche anterior en casa y tubo la suerte de ahorrarse el interrogatorio, la paliza y la bronca. Sus asuntos de trabajo le reclamaban constantemente y se ausentaba con frecuencia. De echo aun no había regresado, Hinata no se preocupó, le pareció de lo mas normal, siempre hacia igual.

Después de darle muchas vueltas a su extraño suceso acompañado por el sueño del pueblo y Neji sacó la conclusión de que no había sucedido por nada, aquello significaría algo y ella tenia que saberlo si estaba relacionado con su primo. Se dijo a si misma que aunque no tuviera la ayuda de Sasuke, que después de meditarlo bien supuso que no había sido buena idea contárselo, conseguiría saber que significaba todo aquel sueño.

Por supuesto el muchacho había actuado, más o menos, como ella hubiera actuado en su lugar. ¿Quién iba a creer aquella historia? Y al pensar en eso se replanteaba la idea de que solo hubiera sido una bajada de tensión o una parada cardíaca debida al esfuerzo que había ejercido en el entrenamiento.

Pese a todas las dudas trataría de conseguir información sobre desmayos relacionados con extraños sueños y si veía que no existía tal cosa lo dejaría correr definitivamente pero de momento, se limitaría recuperarse del todo.

Consiguió levantarse con cierto esfuerzo, los efectos del desmayo habían echo mella en su cuerpo aunque pasadas unas cuantas horas habían disminuido bastante. Se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de algo para comer, estaba hambrienta y su tripa rugía desde hacia ya tiempo. Apuro unas magdalenas y unas galletas que encontró por los muebles, aun no se encontraba con ganas de preparase un gran festín y justo cuando acababa la ultima galleta sonó el insistente timbre del teléfono.

Tres toques del teléfono después, lo cogió.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Hinata?-pregunto una voz al otro lado que enseguida pudo identificar como la de su padre.- No podré ir a casa hasta mañana.

Hinata suspiro, siempre igual.

- Esta bien.-contestó.- Hasta ma…

Pero Hiasa ya había colgado y como respuesta solo obtuvo el "piii-piii" del teléfono. Hinata observo el teléfono como si el tuviese la culpa de que su padre la menospreciara tal y como lo hacia, sacudió la cabeza alejando pensamientos apesumbrados.

Colgó el teléfono, tenía cosas que hacer antes de que su padre volviera, o si no, tendría que dar explicaciones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Sasuke, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre hoy?-insistió por enésima vez la voz aflautada de Suigetsu.

El aludido dirigió una hosca mirada, no le ocurría nada tan solo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero si el quería acción la tendría, le dirigió una mirada divertida que hizo retroceder a su compañero intimidado.

Y en un visto y no visto Sasuke había derribado a su compañero, el cual, desde el suelo, se maldecía por su distracción.

- Ha sido una distracción.-apunto con aplomo.

- Si tú lo dices.-dejó caer Sasuke dándose la vuelta.

Por aquel día ya había entrenado suficiente, no lo necesitaba tanto como sus otros compañeros. A su mente volvió a acudir la idea seductora idea de acabar con su hermano con la supuesta "técnica" de Hinata, habría podido enfrentarse a su hermano y quizás… quizás podía haber echo algo mas que la ultima vez.

Esbozo una sonrisa torcida ante semejante idea, no había nada mas en el mundo que le quitara el sueño como su objetivo; combatir con Itachi y salir victorioso. Pero aquella débil e insignificante chica que le había echo ilusionarse le había quitado la ilusión de igual manera. Tenso lo los labios ahogando su rabia.

- … vuelve aquí y hazme frente. Vamos, ¿es que me tienes miedo?-le provoco su compañero.

Sasuke bufo, ¿Cómo podía ser tan terco? Lo ignoro completamente, por un instante le recordó a su antiguo compañero, Naruto Uzumaki.

A su mente acudió la idea de visitarlo, tan solo por ver como estaba y que tal le iba pero de repente sintió como su compañero no soportaba más su indiferencia y se abalanzaba sobre él, a tracción y empuñando el kunai. Volteo con rapidez para poder clavar su mirada en él, no quería gastar mucha energía ni chakra por lo que opto parar el golpe con su propio kunai. Con un hábil giro de muñeca lo desarmo, ante lo cual Suigetsu se sorprendió de la rapidez y habilidad de este.

No tenia más tiempo que perder por lo que no le dirigió palabra se dio la vuelta y con un gran salto desapareció. Suigetsu recogió su kunai del suelo sin apartar la mirada del último lugar donde había estado Sasuke, siempre conseguía desarmarlo aun siendo a traición. "Tengo que pensar otra manera de atacarlo sin que se de cuenta" se dijo pensativo.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no hay manera de que lo derrotes?-pregunto Karin con voz aterciopelada y embelesada.

-Que sabrás tú.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Acudió a una biblioteca donde poder consultar sus preguntas sobre el extraño sueño y el desmayo, lo último que le faltaba era caer en batalla desmayada y de ese modo servir poco de ayuda.

Consultó varios libros referentes a todo tipo de sueños y desmayos pero no encontró nada que se acercase a su "problema" y así, enfrascada en su búsqueda y rodeada de pilas de libros no fue consciente de que alguien la observaba con interés.

Efectivamente allí había un par de ojos desconcertados por el comportamiento de la muchacha, nunca la había visto tan enfrascada en los libros, de hecho enfrascada era poco… Ella estaba sentada en una cómoda silla mullida, y sobre una mesa reposaban varios libros apilados por los cuales podía entrever su rostro concentrado. Se acerco a ella sigilosamente así, quizás, podría sorprenderla y averiguar que estaba leyendo con tanto interés.

-¿Interpretación de sueños?-leyó una voz masculina extrañada.

Hinata se sobresalto al escucharlo, dejo caer el libro y se volvió para contemplar a su polizón. Se trataba de un muchacho vestido con un abrigo gris con piel negra en las mangas y cuello, con un gorro acoplado al abrigo con el que ocultaba sus cabellos. En su rostro se podían distinguir dos marcas rojas en las mejillas e iba acompañado de Akamaru, su perro y mejor amigo. Sus ojos expresaban cierto desconcierto mientras observaban detenidamente las pilas de libros que tenia en la mesa, Kiba Inuzuka.

Ocultó los libros entre sus manos mientras fingía ir a dejarlos, se sonrojó al verse descubierta nuevamente. Kiba le siguió a través de las estanterías.

- ¿Qué haces con esos libros?-pregunto mientras señalaba los propios libros.

- Na… nada.-contesto ella rápidamente y entrecortada, mentir no era su fuerte pero no iba a contarle nada de aquello a Kiba.

Sabia que podía confiar en él, a lo largo de los días le había demostrado que era un chico bastante especial con el que se podía contar y entendía los sentimientos de las personas, pero no se arriesgaría de nuevo a dejarse en evidencia. Era un asunto personal que trataría de descubrir ella misma y por su propia cuenta.

Kiba no estaba del todo convencido, sabia de la actitud de Hinata en situaciones delicadas o vergonzosas e intuía que algo tramaba, pero ¿por qué se lo ocultaba fuera lo que fuese?

Coloco los libros en las estanterías mientras se movía de un lado hacia otro continuamente fingiendo estar buscando el lugar de cada uno. Esperaba que Kiba no tardase mucho en marcharse.

- ¿Seguro? Por que yo no cogería libros sino fuera para algo concreto.-pregunto Kiba pensativo, Akamaru corroboró la teoría de Kiba con un ladrido.

Por primera vez, Hinata se percaó de la presencia del animal. Lo miro con cierto cariño, aunque fuera únicamente un perro para Shino, Kiba y ella misma, era el cuarto miembro de su equipo.

- Hola Akamaru.-saludó Hinata dulcemente.

Y luego sacudió la cabeza rápidamente en respuesta a Kiba sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Y tu no entrarías directamente a una biblioteca, seamos serios.- apuntó una nueva voz.

Ambos se volvieron para ver a un muchacho alto, con unas gafas negras y una sudadera que le tapaba hasta la boca. Sus cabellos morenos oscuros estaban revueltos y apenas se podía ver que reacción tenia en cada momento, solo se podía entrever las cejas y con ellas deducirla.

- Muy gracioso, Shino.-ironizó Kiba dedicándole una mueca. Luego se volvió hacia Hinata y se centro en el tema de los libros.- Bueno, ¿entonces decías que no hacías nada en concreto con esos libros verdad?

La chica no sabia que contestar o como reaccionar, únicamente bajó la cabeza pensando una respuesta que explicara el porque de aquellos libros. Shino se le adelanto:

- Kiba.-lo llamo con voz neutra, el aludido le miro esperanzado con que pudiera ayudarle.-¿Quieres dejarla?

Kiba bufo, no ayudaba. Hinata, por el contrario, se sintió aliviada, Shino siempre tenía la palabra justa en el momento justo y le agradeció aquel comentario.

- Bueno tan solo veníamos para ver que tal te encontrabas.-anuncio finalmente, un derrotado Kiba.

Ella parpadeo confusa, ¿Cómo se encontraba? ¿A caso Sasuke lo habría difundido todo lo sucedido? Se estremeció ante tal idea, no podía ser.

Shino, al percatarse de gesto de desconcierto de Hinata, explicó:

- De tu recuperación después del "accidente" en la ultima misión.

- Si.- afirmó Kiba con energía.- Fuimos a tu casa pero no estabas.

Hinata emitió un imperceptible suspiro de alivio, no era su último desmayo. Luego recuperó la compostura como pudo, tendría que decirle a Sasuke que no comentase nada de lo que le había relatado la noche anterior.

- Oh, si.-asintió Hinata esbozando su típica leve sonrisa.- Ya estoy recuperada de aquello del todo.

No había mentido, no del todo. Escrutó los rostros de sus compañeros, Kiba estaba realmente emocionado y Shino, bueno, Shino era Shino.

- ¡Genial!-exclamó Kiba esbozando una amplia sonrisa.- Pues podremos ponernos con las siguientes misiones.

¿Cómo? No podía, no en aquellos precisos días. Tenía que tomarse su tiempo para encontrar lo que buscaba si es que realmente había algo que encontrar, pero de todas formas no podía marcharse a una misión sin aclarar lo que le sucedió. No podría dormir tranquila, un sexto sentido le impulsaba a buscar respuestas a sus preguntas.

¿Cómo decírselo a sus compañeros? Seguramente se sentirían humillados, al menos Kiba. Shino podría comprender que necesitase tiempo para algunos asuntos personales, tal y como él los llamaba.

- No puedo.-dijo ella de un tirón, cuanto antes mejor, luego ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos se dispuso a explicar-: Tengo unos asuntos… personales que acabar antes de poder asistir a ninguna misión.

Kiba se enfuruño desde luego, pero no lo expresó, estaba deseando que Hinata se recuperase para comenzar su siguiente misión. Las cejas de Shino estaban completamente alzadas y, Hinata, no sabia como interpretarlas.

-Gomen.

_Continuará..._


	5. Un atisbo de venganza

**Un atisbo de venganza**

Se vio sorprendida una vez mas. Esta vez era Naruto Uzumaki, le pareció de lo mas extraño que este merodeara por la biblioteca. Sin embargo esta vez lo había visto antes de que él pudiera sorprenderla, se había tomado su descanso cuando lo vio entrar. Trato de ocultarse entre los libros pero Naruto la encontró pese a sus precauciones.

- ¿Que haces con tanto libro?

- Buscar información.-se limito a contestar Hinata deseando que no hiciera mas preguntas y se marchase.

Naruto paseo la mirada por la cantidad de libros que su amiga tenia sobre la mesa, eran demasiados. Intuyó que la chica llevaba allí varias horas, posiblemente no había dormido ya que unas ojeras se comenzaban a acentuar bajo sus ojos perlinos. Ella ante su mirada desvió la suya, no estaba acostumbrada a que le prestasen mucha atención o que se fijaran en ella mas de de dos minutos seguidos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto finalmente Naruto mirándola fijamente, Hinata se sorprendió dado que no esperaba esa contestación y ante esta expresión Naruto se apresuro a decir-: Sea lo que sea.

Dudo unos instantes, estaba cansada y necesitaba ayuda, eso lo admitía, ademas podría contarle que era pura curiosidad o un proyecto si este preguntaba. Asintió con la cabeza y le paso unos cuantos libros sin mirarle para evitar darle mas explicaciones de las debidas.

Naruto observo con detenimiento cada uno de los títulos de los libros con cierto asombro. Hinata espero pacientemente su reacción o la típica pregunta de siempre. Pero esto no sucedió, Naruto alzo la mirada sonriendo y contesto:

- ¿Que es lo que tengo que buscar?

- Información... información que pueda resultar interesante sobre los sueños, también sobre desmayos y cosas así.-explico una dudosa Hinata sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su amigo, este tenia la mirada clavada en los libros mientras los ojeaba y ponía extrañas muecas.- ¿Seguro... que quieres hacerlo...?

Él sonrió mientras cogía mas libros de los que ella le había pasado.

- Son algo grandes... pero sabre apañármelas.-contesto dándose la vuelta con una cantidad de libros impresionante entre las manos.- Me tengo que ir a entrenar, pero esta noche me pondré con ello, vaya que si.

Para cuando Hinata pudo contestar Naruto ya estaba bastante lejos como para escuchar su: "Gomen"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

La estancia estaba sumida en el más seculpral de los silencios. Se interno en esta con paso distraído y temeroso, aunque no se viese nada flotaba en el ambiente unas vibraciones de un poder mucho mayor al suyo. Tibuteó ante lo que haría a continuación, finalmente con un hilo de voz se atrevió a murmurar:

- Señor.

No obtuvo respuesta. Cualquiera que hubiese entrado allí hubiera deducido a simple vista que no había nadie pero estaría equivocado, él sabía ocultarse cuando le placía.

El chico se planteo su marcha, quizás su señor no quería que le molestasen en aquellos precisos momentos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con el mismo paso distraído y temeroso con el que había entrado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó una voz aguda.

Si que se hallaba disponible al parecer. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a su señor, el cual se encontraba a tres metros de distancia, midió la distancia por supuesto, si las noticias no le agradaban o estaba de mal humor no dudaría en acabar con la vida de aquellos miserables siervos.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha para evitar que lo mirase directamente, sus cabellos oscuros le ocultaban el rostro y una capa oscura cubría todo su cuerpo. Sin siquiera haberlo mirado sintió un terrible pánico que le indicaba que tenia que salir de la habitación si preciaba su existencia, pese a eso se contuvo.

- Señor, nos han llegado noticias de que viene hacia aquí.-hizo una pausa pensando que quizás no sabría de quien hablaba pero dado que con preguntaba por la persona continuo hablando-: Y por supuesto no con buenos motivos hacia vuestra persona.

- Comprendo.

Fue la única palabra que salio su boca, en ningún momento alzo la cabeza pero realmente parecía pensativo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el chico comenzaba a preocuparse por la posible reacción de su señor, las manos le temblaban a ambos lados del cuerpo y procurando no mostrar debilidad frente a él, entrelazó sus manos.

- ¿Mandamos a alguien?-pregunto finalmente con una voz temblorosa apesar de aparentar tranquilidad en vano.

- Como queráis.-fue su contestación.

- ¿Cómo queráis?-repitió el chico dubitativo.

¿Qué querría que decir con aquello? Normalmente su señor daba órdenes concretas. O si o no, pero siempre directo y contundente.

- Eso he dicho.-replico subiendo uno tono su voz.- Marchaos, ya.

No espero mucho mas tiempo, su subsconciente le pedía aquello mismo hacia ya tiempo y no se iba a exponer más a la ira de su señor. Salio con paso entorpecido por los nervios, sus últimas palabras estaban teñidas de odio y frialdad que consiguieron sacar a relucir su pánico.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y una vez fuera del alcance de la mirada de su señor se sintió algo mas aliviado. Luego pensó en la suerte que tendría aquella persona intrusa que había comenzado un camino hacia su señor con perversas intenciones, los hombres que mandaría a matarle le ahorrarían una muerte dolorosa frente a su señor.

No le cabía en la cabeza como personas como esta podían estar tan mal de la cabeza como para amenazar a su señor, solo con su mera presencia imponía un respeto y miedo terrible y aunque no lo había visto en acción dedujo que seria mucho peor.

Que matasen a la persona intrusa los secuaces que él mismo mandaría seria lo mejor, tendría que estarle agradecido por que fueran ellos y no su señor quien acabase con su mísera existencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Naruto con un libro…?" pensó desconcertado "¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? ¿Donde esta el Naruto que yo conozco?"

Efectivamente Naruto leía un libro, para ser concretos leía mas de un libro. Su misma cama estaba cubierta de algunos libros y tan solo había un hueco, el que él mismo ocupaba en la cama, que no estaba cubierto de libros.

Aquel gesto por parte de Naruto le descoloco completamente por lo cual prefirió golpear con suavidad el cristal de su ventana antes de internarse en esta misma. Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia todos los lados de la habitación buscando el causante de aquel ruido que le había sacado de su concentración en el libro, no encontró a nadie y sacudió la cabeza, quizás se lo había imaginado y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.

Sasuke abrió con cuidado la ventana ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y se coloco frente a él con su típica pose serena.

- ¡Sasuke!-exclamo Naruto.

El aludido se apresuro a taparle la boca para evitar que siguiera proclamando a los cuatro vientos su presencia allí. Naruto forcejeo y consiguió quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

- No grites, ¿quieres?-le recriminó Sasuke con una mirada amenazadora.

No quería que nadie mas supiese que había estado allí, prefería estar a solas con su amigo antes de que la habitación se llenase de admiradoras o cualquier otro individuo. Solía ser muy discreto y quería que Naruto lo echase a perder.

Naruto asintió menos emocionado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

- Menudo recibimiento.-argumento fingiendo estar dolido.

- No cuela cabeza de chorlito.-apunto Sasuke esbozando una leve sonrisa ante la estúpida reacción de su amigo.

- Ahh.-exclamo Naruto alterado ante el comentario del Uchiha y dándose la vuelta para encararse a él pero al contemplar la divertida sonrisa de su amigo desistió.- Bienvenido, te hemos echado de menos.

El Uchiha alzo una ceja y clavo su mirada inquisitiva en los ojos azules de Naruto.

- Sakura y yo.-explico Naruto.

- Ahhh vale.-dijo Sasuke cayendo en la cuenta de que Sakura también le echaría de menos.- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.

Naruto comenzó ha hacer aspavientos con las manos alterado por su comentario tan arrogante y exclamo varios insultos y sandeces. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, aquel chico nunca cambiaría por mucho que pasaran los años.

- Esta bien, esta bien.-trato de calmarlo, y luego cayo en la cuenta de que su cama estaba repleta de libros.- ¿A que vienen todos estos libros?

El muchacho de cabellos rubios dejo de hacer aspavientos y de gritar para volver la mirada hacia el montón de libros que reposaban sobre su cama, la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke era todo un cuadro. "Que idiota se ve" se carcajeo interiormente Naruto. Cogió un libro y pregunto:

- ¿Te refieres a esto?

- ¿A que si no?

Sasuke tampoco cambiaba con el paso de los años, seguía siendo tan directo y frío con la gente como habitualmente en el pasado.

- No tienen importancia.-contesto, luego lo dejo sobre la cama y añadió-: Solo ayudo a Hinata, veras es que resulta que busca algo relacionado con sueños, la vi tan preocupada y sumida entre tanto libro que me ofrecí a ayudarla, nada importante.

"Por lo visto la Hyuuga investiga la causa de su desmayo." Sasuke se pregunto porque seguía con aquella farsa. Emitió un suspiro resignado, al parecer la gente se aburría demasiado y se ponía a buscar cosas incoherentes, y luego claro, estaba el caso en el que una persona demasiado tonta la ayuda, y ese no podía ser otro que Naruto.

Nada importante corroboro Sasuke.

- ¿Todos los libros?-pregunto Sasuke.

- Bueno…- dijo Naruto pasándose una mano por la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.- Todos no, algunos contienen técnicas que quiero aprender.

Aquello si que era bueno, Naruto aprendiendo técnicas con un libro cuando su prioritaria afición era entrenarse y aprender técnicas, con la práctica claro esta.

Naruto decidió cambiar de tema al ver la cara de indiferencia de Sasuke.

- La verdad no se porque Hinata buscara tan fervientemente esas cosas, lo único que he encontrado es un extraño poder que dice que algunas personas tienen el don de contemplar el futuro, pasado o presente mediante sueños, ¿sabes que algunas de estas visiones llegan hasta causar desmayos por la cantidad de chakra que se emplea?-dijo emocionado.- Seria emocionante, ¿no crees?

Naruto se volvió para cerciorarse de la respuesta de Sasuke pero este ya no se encontraba en su habitación, aquella manía suya de irse sin despedirse lo fastidiaba. Bueno, al menos lo había visto, aunque bien mirado no sabia si era bueno o malo. Suspiro cansado y se froto los ojos mientras bostezaba, le había llegado altas horas de la noche leyendo y se encontraba cansado por lo que decidió acostarse. Mañana seria otro día.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Algunas personas tienen el don de contemplar el futuro, pasado o presente mediante sueños, ¿sabes que algunas de estas visiones llegan hasta causar desmayos por la cantidad de chakra que se emplea?" recordaba Sasuke mientras recorría con rapidez las calles de Konoha. No podía permanecer más tiempo del necesario en la habitación de Naruto, en otra ocasión le explicaría todo, de momento solo tenia en mente una cosa; si aquellas palabras eran ciertas, Hinata poseía un poderoso don del que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que tenía y era muy valioso, ya que podía serle de utilidad para encontrar a Uchiha Itachi.

Eran altas horas de la noche por lo que se replanteo la idea de visitarla al día siguiente. Eso haría, no tenia tiempo que perder pero tampoco quería parecer ansioso, a parte de que Hinata vería muy extraño que él la visitase a aquellas horas.

Si quería conseguir algo de aquellas visiones, hipotéticamente suponiendo que las tuviera, tendría que ser con astucia y estrategia, pero sobretodo tenia que ser muy discreto. No iba a desvelar sus verdaderos motivos, por fin lograría encontrar a su hermano y por fin lograría llevar a acabo su venganza. Esbozo una sonrisa torcida mientras sus ojos relucian con intensidad.

_Continuará..._


	6. En peligro

**En peligro**

"_De nuevo estaba a las afueras de aquel pueblo rodeado de árboles frondosos, un cielo azul y despejado la cubría y bajo sus pies se cernía una capa de hierba fresca mientras la brisa azotaba su rostro inmaterial e incorpóreo._

_De nuevo aquí.-se dijo a si misma._

_Si ella volvía a estar allí eso quería decir que su cuerpo yacía inconsciente en alguna otra parte. Se asusto ante esa perspectiva, si se quedaba mucho tiempo en ese estado incorpóreo su cuerpo sufriría las consecuencias como la última vez y si se quedaba más del tiempo preciso, su cuerpo no aguantaría._

_Aunque quería investigar todo aquello desde los "sueños" la idea de dejar su cuerpo inconsciente y sin protección sin saber si iba a regresar o no, la aterrorizaba y quiso volver en ese mismo instante. _

_Se balanceo como pudo agitando las manos continuamente pero por mas empeño que ponía no lograba moverse del sitio._

_-¿¡Que ocurre!? ¡Quiero salir!-exclamo Hinata alterada._

_Todo se oscureció sumiéndola en la más negras de las noches y Hinata alentada porque todo hubiera acabado y estuviera de vuelta en su cuerpo se calmo un tanto, pero no volvió a su cuerpo. Se quedo estancada en la oscuridad sin más respuesta que el eco de su voz._

_Comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente, ¿y si no lograba salir? _

_-Vamos no queda mucho.-murmuro la voz de Sasuke._

_La muchacha se sorprendió, ¿Qué pintaba Sasuke en su sueño? Todo aquello se pasaba de castaño oscuro, intento pedir ayuda o hablar pero, de nuevo, se había quedado sin voz._

_-¿Tu crees?-pregunto su propia voz._

_Su "yo" del sueño estaba con el Uchiha y conversaba con él, parecían estar apunto de llegar a algún sitio o de conseguir alguna cosa en concreto, debido al tono que empleaban los dos supuso que seria algo importante, pero todo aquello no le importaba tan solo quería salir de allí._

_-Si mira, allí esta…_

_-Callaos.-exclamó la Hinata inmaterial entre jadeos silenciosos._

_Le agobiaba aquella situación, tan solo podía escuchar sus voces pero ni tan solo comprendía lo que decían ni de que hablaban. Se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos con fuerza con la vana esperanza de que todo aquello solo fuera un producto de su imaginación._

_-Marchaos.-volvió a insistir con voz entrecortada.- Quiero… quiero salir, tan solo salir. _

_Un grito de dolor rasgo el silencio que había, era escalofriante y se le habrían puesto los pelos de punta de haberlos tenido (estaba en estado inmaterial). Aquel grito expresaba dolor y terror, sabia quien era el propietario de la voz pero, simplemente, no quería creerlo. _

_Neji, su primo."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

Todo se sumió en un silencio intenso, las voces de ella misma y del Uchiha habían cesado para su alivio. Tan solo deseaba volver antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tan solo eso, ¿era mucho pedir?

-Hinata abre los ojos.-volvió a resonar en su mente la voz de Sasuke.

Al escuchar la voz del muchacho cerró los ojos con más fuerza, se tapo los oídos intentando ahogar su voz mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fiereza, se repetía una y otra vez que tan solo era un sueño.

- Solo es un sueño, solo es un sueño.-murmuraba una y otra vez la voz asustada de Hinata mientras se balanceaba sobre si misma como si aquello alejara las voces, sueños y demás cosas.

- Hinata, por dios.-dijo nuevamente la voz insistente de Sasuke, parecía haber perdido la paciencia.- Abre los ojos de una vez.

Dejo de morderse el labio alertada, eso no podía ser un sueño, ¿no? Dudo unos instantes entre abrir los ojos o sumirse en su pena hasta que lograse sobreponerse, finalmente abrió los ojos para ver que era lo que ocurría esta vez.

Parpadeo confusa al encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke, su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de incertidumbre y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Hinata miro a su alrededor insegura de donde podía estar, era su cuarto, estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio el cual estaba cubierto de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Se debía haber quedado dormida mientras leía alguno de ellos.

Intento sacudir la cabeza para despejarse del todo y comprender lo que sucedía, pero un dolor punzante en el cuello le hizo cambiar de parecer. Había permanecido mucho tiempo en el sueño y de nuevo su cuerpo estaba extenuado, intento mover las manos y piernas los cuales le respondieron con total fluidez. ¿Qué ocurría entonces? ¿Tan solo su cuello fallaba aquella vez?

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto la voz de Sasuke cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Hinata volvió a centrarse en el muchacho, se había olvidado de su presencia creyendo que tan solo era una ilusión pero no, era muy real. Allí estaba, junto a su escritorio y con la mirada fija en ella.

- ¿Estas cansada?-insistió la voz de Sasuke con un tinte de preocupación que le sorprendió, no podía ser preocupación lo que teñía las palabras del Uchiha.- ¿Qué has visto?

- ¿Me… me crees?-pregunto dubitativa Hinata.

Él asintió después de meditarlo unos segundos. Ella no comprendía a que venia aquel cambio de parecer por parte del muchacho pero sintió la inexplicable sensación de alegría al saber que alguien le creía y comprendía, superficialmente, su problema. Olvido por completo hacerle la pregunta mas obvia, el porque de su extraño cambio de parecer.

- Dime, ¿Qué has visto?-insistió el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos con sumo interés de lo que pudiera decir.

- Las afueras del mismo pueblo…- explico lentamente, Sasuke tuvo paciencia, sabia comprender que la muchacha se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas después de ejercitar su poder.- Luego todo se oscurecía y se escucharon dos voces conversar, la mía…- bajo la mirada hacia el libro que estaba abierto sobre su mesa mientras pasaba por su mente todo lo ocurrido dudando si mantener en secreto la aparición de este en su sueño. Finalmente opto por contarlo todo sin excepciones.- Y la tuya.

Eso conmocionó a Sasuke, si el había parecido en su sueño eso quería decir que lo que ella había visto se trataba del futuro, ya que en pasado no habían cruzado ni dos palabras.

Y si lo había visto justo aquella noche y no antes… coincidía con su decisión de utilizar su poder en beneficio propio, lo que le llevaba a pensar que tal vez tuviera que hacer más de un sacrificio para lograr sacar provecho de la situación. Y eso significaba que las visiones de Hinata podían variar según con las decisiones que tomase él, ella o cualquiera, aquello podía salirle mal sino lo hacia con cuidado.

Hinata por el contrario, desviaba la mirada de Sasuke avergonzada de lo que este pudieran interpretar con aquello, desde luego ella no había pedido soñar con él. Pero Sasuke no parecía asombrado o sorprendido, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de ella, tenia la mirada perdida como sumido en sus propias reflexiones.

- ¿Qué decíamos?-pregunto de golpe la voz de Sasuke, Hinata le dedico una mirada desconcertada ante su pregunta a lo que el muchacho aclaro.- En el sueño.

- Creo que habíamos conseguido llegar a alguna parte o obtener algo valioso, los dos parecíamos interesados por la manera de hablar.-explico Hinata, a su mente acudió el espeluznante grito de su primo que le hizo anegar sus ojos de lagrimas.- Todo esto… todo esto tiene que ver con… Neji.

La muchacha ladeo el rostro ocultando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas bajo los cabellos, no quería que él la viese en aquel estado. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo del grito de Neji.

Sasuke por su parte no conseguía entender la reacción de Hinata, ¿Qué tenia que ver Neji en todo esto? ¿Y porque se ponía así? Algo se le escapaba y no podía permitírselo, aquello era muy importante, si tan solo fallaba en algo podría revelarse el futuro ante los ojos de Hinata y ella podía negarse a ayudarlo a encontrar a su hermano. Dicho en sus palabras era: si fallaba, ella podía enterarse de que tan solo la utilizaba en beneficio propio.

Así que tendría que simular interés y preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con voz firme.- ¿Qué mas has visto de Neji?

Hinata negó con la cabeza sin volverse.

- Escuchado.-le rectifico.- Le he escuchado… gritar, aullar de dolor… después de que nosotros hablásemos.

¿Neji gritando? Aquello dejo de tener sentido para él, que era lo que no llegaba a entender, ¿Qué pintaba Neji en todo eso?

- Pero Neji esta con tu padre, ¿no es así?-pregunto mas que afirmo para cerciorarse.- No tienes porque preocuparte.

- No.-negó Hinata volviendo hacia él. Mostraba un aspecto bastante cansado y lamentable.- Se marcho hace unos días, una misión fuera de Konoha.

Eso cambiaba todo, aunque aun a si no lo entendía. Después de barajar ideas en silencio, bajo la discreta mirada de Hinata llego a la conclusión de que eso podría ayudarlo, si conseguía aparentar querer ayudar a Hinata, esta poco a poco iría confiando en él y quien sabe si por algún casual, ella soñara con el futuro que Sasuke tenía con Itachi.

Hinata se sobrepuso a su pena, tan solo era un sueño. Se levanto de la silla tratando de moverse y desperezar su cuerpo después de todo, sus músculos estaban entumecidos de mantener siempre la misma postura. Sus piernas le fallaron en el primer intento y se precipito al suelo. Sasuke consiguió sostenerla por la cintura y ahorrarle el golpe, Hinata se sonrojo.

- Go… go… gomen.

Aun con la muchacha entre sus brazos consiguió fijar su penetrante mirada en sus ojos perlinos en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar. Los ojos de la chica mostraban una soledad semejante a la suya y ante esto se zafo de ella. Por un momento se había sentido identificado con ella y había aflorado en él el sentimiento de compasión por la muchacha, cosa que no podía permitirse.

Hinata se deslizo hasta el borde de la cama donde logro acomodarse aun con las mejillas al rojo vivo y la extraña sensación de que el Uchiha había invadido su intimidad al mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era muy tarde y que Sasuke se encontraba, nada menos, que en su habitación.

- ¿Qué… hacías en mi habitación?-pregunto insegura de querer saberlo a la que vez que sorprendida, siempre que pasaba al estado de los sueños él estaba allí para despertarla justo a tiempo.

Sasuke enmudeció.

- Tenia algo que contarte, no podía esperar a mañana.-explico Sasuke apoyando su espalda contra la pared de la habitación mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón dispuesto a acomodarse mientras le contaba lo que había descubierto.- Veras, Naruto descubrió en uno de esos libros que tu le dejaste una teoría sobre los "sueños" como tu los llamas.

Empezó a sentir algo de interés por el descubrimiento de Sasuke y abrió bien los oídos, dispuesta a escucharle sin interrupciones. Él, ante la atenta mirada de Hinata sonrió interiormente, la cosa no era para menos.

- Se trata de un don.-continuo para la sorpresa de Hinata, ella iba a decir algo pero enmudeció al no saber que decir.- Es un extraño poder que tienen algunos Ninjas, y básicamente consiste en ver el futuro, pasado y presente mediante "sueños" como tu los llamas, o visiones en el termino especifico. Utiliza una gran cantidad de chakra y es peligroso usarlo continuamente.

Asimiló lentamente lo que el muchacho le estaba contando, era muy difícil asimilarlo de golpe dado que ella no era nada especial y no debía tener aquel poder. De hecho no quería tenerlo, eso haría que su padre la utilizara para sus propios asuntos, aun sin ni siquiera saber como controlarlo, exponiendo su vida y eso suponiendo que lo tuviese. Estaba echa un mar de dudas.

- Eso quiere decir…-intento decir Hinata pero la voz se le quebró mientras pensaba otra cosa importante en la que no había caído anteriormente.

Si los "sueños" o visiones que había tenido hasta aquel momento no los había vivido significaba que tenían que suceder en un futuro. El mundo se le vino encima cuando se percato de la gravedad del problema, si aquello era cierto su primo estaba en peligro.

- Quiere decir que mi primo corre peligro.-pudo articular inconscientemente.

- Si.-asintio Sasuke.- Pero tambien me has visto a mi.

Hinata se detuvo a pensar aquello, era cierto. No sabia el porque de que él apareciera en sus sueños pero asi era. Luego cayo en la cuenta de lo que este trataba de decirle, no estaba segura de haber interprentado bien sus palabras por lo que prefirio asegurarse:

- ¿Quiere eso decir que...?

- Que te ayudare.-finalizo Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Las miradas de ambos se entrelazaron durante unos breves instantes en el que a Hinata le parecio que podia ver, atraves de los pozos sin fondo que tenia Sasuke como ojos, la soledad y frialdad con el que habia sido tratado en el pasado, las penas y malos momentos que había pasado y el sentimiento de no haberse esforzado lo suficiente en los entrenamientos. Se sintio avergonzada y desvio la mirada algo azorada por la sonrisa que le dirigía. Nunca antes nadie se había ofrecido a ayudarla....

- Tendrás que mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.-sugirió Sasuke, parecía pensativo y añadió-: Y darle largas a Naruto, querrá saber el porque de tus ansias por esos temas en estos precisos momentos

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba sola en la casa, que su padre no tardaría en darse cuenta de que no estaba sola y si aquello sucedía....

- Lo haré, pero ahora vete, mi padre esta en casa y no tardara mucho mas en darse cuenta de tu presencia.-dijo Hinata paseando una nerviosa mirada por todos los rincones de la habitación, reacción que a Sasuke le pareció extraña, tendría que preguntarle mas adelante el porque de aquellas reacciones.

Sasuke se acerco a la ventana, pensaba salir por esta ya que no quería despertar sospechas en el padre de Hinata aunque sabia que si se proponía no hacer ruido lo conseguiría, sus características eran sigiloso y contundente. Se inclino en la repisa de la ventana calculando la altura a la que se hallaba cuando una pequeña y frágil mano le retuvo por la muñeca, el contacto con esta era sumamente gélido. Era Hinata que ante la mirada de Sasuke retiro su mano cohibida.

- ¿Como...?

- Busca información sobre el paradero de tu primo, empezaremos por saber donde esta.-explico Sasuke, ella parpadeo confusa, le pareció gracioso el desconcierto de esta, era fácil leerla y podía saber en cada momento lo que pasaba por su mente.- Te buscare cuando lo encuentres.

- ¿Y tu que harás hasta entonces?-pregunto ella, luego se arrepintió de sus palabras algo atrevidas para ella.

- Tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, se deslizo por la ventana y se sumergió entre la negrura de la noche. Hinata cerro la ventana algo desconcertada por como habia cambiado toda su vida de la noche a la mañana, luego se introdujo en la cama dispuesta a descansar las pocas horas que le quedaban de sueño, mañana seria otro dia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía algo protegida y alegre, había una persona en el mundo que quería ayudarla y se había fijado en su persona cuando nadie mas, salvo Neji, lo había echo. Tenia mucho que agradecerle a Sasuke si todo salia bien. Y muchas cosas en las que pensar como era el echo de poseer un poder particularmente extraño.

Pese a eso, aquella noche consiguió dormir plácidamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Continuará..._


	7. Preguntas sin respuestas

**Preguntas sin respuestas**

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era encontrar a Naruto y persuadirle de ideas no concebidas, si es que se las había echo. Opto por salir a la calle bien temprano, luego tendría tiempo para investigar el paradero de su primo.

Ahora que era por la mañana tenía algo mas despejada la cabeza que la anterior noche. Conseguía intuir la magnitud de lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser su poder pero, ¿Cómo lo había obtenido ella? Ya era portadora del Byakugan por herencia genética pero de este nuevo poder no era consciente de que su padre lo tuviese. Suspiro mientras un cúmulo de incógnitas acudían a su mente sin obtener las respuestas a estas.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a Naruto, iba y venia por una calle al parecer, intentando alguna practica que no lograba salirle.

- Naruto.-lo interrumpió a modo de saludo desde el extremo norte de la calle.

El chico le presto su atención desviándose de su entrenamiento o practica, se dirigió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa y agitando la mano mientras vociferaba:

- Hola Hinata.

Cuando llego a su altura contemplo que la muchacha tenia mejor aspecto que la tarde anterior pero tampoco iba muy lejos, aun le quedaban restos de las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- No he descubierto nada interesante sobre lo que me dijiste.-se apresuro a decir sabiendo que si había ido a buscarlo seria para preguntarle por ello, luego recordó lo que había leído en un libro y se lo comento-: Bueno si, encontré en un libro algo. Decía que había un extraño poder relacionado con ello pero el libro era muy viejo así que dudo mucho que sea real. Lo siento mucho.

No podía ir mejor, Naruto no tenia ni el menor signo de creerse lo puesto en el libro, se libraría de intentar darle excusas, después de todo mentir no era su mejor fuerte. Observo que la sonrisa de Naruto se había esfumado por completo y ahora la miraba seriamente, Hinata se estremeció ante tal mirada, le muchacho no solía adoptar esa postura de seriedad y le inquieto que lo estuviera haciendo justo en ese momento.

- Pero…-comenzó a decir Naruto.- ¡Encontraremos algo, vaya que si!

Estupendo, solo era un cambio de humor de este. Hinata emitió un suspiro de alivio y recupero su sonrisa habitual.

- No importa, de hecho… ya no me interesa ese tema.-explico Hinata.

- Estupendo porque, sinceramente Hina, todo ese tema es un estúpido rollo.-dijo Naruto alentado y sin dejar de sonreír.- Mírame a mi, estoy leyendo un libro de practicas para mejorar mi técnica. Esos son mejores.

Hinata soltó una leve risita ante la positividad de Naruto.

- Desde luego que si.-comento ella.- Bueno y ahora, me tengo que ir. Adiós Naruto, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

- Si, y cuando nos volvamos a ver te enseñare mi nueva técnica del libro. Vaya que si.-contesto Naruto a modo de despedida.

Sonrío abiertamente, la alegría de Naruto era contagiosa y le hacia sentirse muy a gusto en su compañía. Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse cruzaron la calle Tenten y Rock Lee que paseaban tranquilamente.

¿Qué hacían ellos allí? ¿No se suponía que estaban en una misión fuera de Konoha o ya habían vuelto? Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia ellos dispuesta a preguntarles si ya habían vuelto alentada porque nada de sus sueños fuera cierto. Aquello confirmaría que no existía tal poder en ella, y no se entristeció ante aquella perspectiva, prefería carecer de el a arriesgar la vida de su primo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenia que asumir que a partir de ahora tendría que permanecer al lado de la Hyuuga y no le era fácil, no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer al lado de nadie, prefería absolutamente la soledad y no tener que depender de nadie, ir por libre.

Después de conseguir la que Hyuuga previera en una de sus visiones el paradero de su hermano se veía cumplida su venganza y aquello le impulsaba a sacrificarse.

Se recostó sobre su cama y cruzo los brazos bajo su cabeza contemplado algún un punto en el techo. Aquella muchacha era muy diferente a las otras según había podido comprobar hasta el momento, sus ojos mostraban una soledad y un dolor que ninguna otra había sufrido. Era algo semejante a su soledad y su dolor, quizás por eso se le hacia mas llevadero conversar y estar con la Hyuuga, seguramente podría hablar con ella de cualquier tema y ella sabría como se sentiría y viceversa, lo intuía. Evoco el recuerdo de la noche anterior al tenerla en sus brazos y contemplar el fondo de sus ojos transparentes. Era inevitable que sintiera curiosidad por la pena que la asolaba.

Se levanto motivado por la idea de buscar él mismo la información sobre Neji, la Hyuuga se retrasaría demasiado tiempo en obtenerla y él no podía permitirse perder mas tiempo. Abrió la puerta de su propio cuarto y cuando se disponía a salir le asalto de improvisto una persona que se lanzo a sus brazos.

- Karin.-murmuro con cierto desdén Sasuke, retirándola de si.

- Sasuke, veras he venido porque como hace ya mucho tiempo que nos has abandonado y no estas con nosotros…- se explico ella poniéndole unos ojos melosos y una voz seductora.- Quería saber en que andas metido.

Lo que le faltaba, mas perdida de tiempo con las insinuaciones de su compañera de equipo. Ignoro por completo su pregunta, Karin se le acerco lentamente con paso seductor, este le dejo hacer. Seguía pensativo en la mejor manera de obtener información sin levantar sospechas, gracias a dios, él era muy discreto y conseguiría lo que se propusiera pero en aquella situación no era tan fácil la cosa.

Karin por su lado, comenzaba a masajearle la espalda y hombros, poco a poco fue bajando por su torso y su pecho varonil.

El chico se zafo de ella. Ya tenía una ligera idea de por donde comenzar a buscar, se marcho silenciosamente y demasiado rápido como para que la chica lo pudiera prever y entretener más tiempo. Ni siquiera se molesto en despedirse de ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. Estaba algo desconcertada, después de mucho meditarlo solo llego a la conclusión de que aquello solo suponía problemas.

Al ir a hablar con los compañeros de equipo de Neji se había llevado una gran decepción al cerciorarse de que Neji no estaba con ellos. De echo, lo único que sabían ellos era que una tarde les dijo que se tenia que ir a alguna parte y que volvería pronto, ni tan solo se molesto en comentarles hacia donde tenia previsto viajar.

Por lo visto no había partido en una misión oficial tal y como él le había dicho la noche anterior de marcharse, ¿Por qué le mentiría a ella?

Después fue ha hablar con su sensei, Gai. Pero este tampoco sabía nada sobre el lugar al que había ido.

Desalentada volvió a casa y mientras su mente barajaba otra posibilidad. Dado que Neji no era muy receptivo con le gente, todo se reducía a un circulo de personas las cuales podían saber donde estaba: ella, sus compañeros de equipo, su sensei y… su padre. Eso era, tendría que preguntarle a Hizashi sobre aquel tema aunque la idea no le seducía lo mas mínimo, tener que cruzar dos palabras con su propio padre le suponía mucho. Se reprendió a si misma por sus propios pensamientos, ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta cuando su primo estaba en paradero desconocido, y posiblemente en peligro? Tenia que dejar de pensar en si misma y atreverse a preguntarle a su padre si lo había mandado a una de la misiones del clan, que le ordenaba de vez en cuando. Todo eso explicaría porque no le había comentado nada y porque le había mentido, su padre y el trabajan en el mas absoluto secreto.

Inspiro una bocanada de aire antes de golpear la puerta del despacho de su padre con suavidad, no hubo respuesta por lo que intuyo que su padre no quería visitas inoportunas. Pensó en marcharse y preguntarle en otra ocasión, pero desecho la idea, no podía perder más tiempo, y así entro en la habitación.

Su padre estaba acomodado en la mullida silla que estaba situada enfrente de su amplio escritorio, quedaba enfrente de la puerta por lo que pudo verlo nada mas entreabrir la puerta. Manejaba unos papeles y mantenía la cabeza gacha, sumido en su trabajo. Era un hombre alto y algo corpulento, sus cabellos morenos eran largos y sus ojos eran semejantes a los de Hinata.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? ¿A que se debe esta interrupción?-pregunto severamente su padre.

Se estremeció al escucharlo hablar, estuvo tentada de marcharse y dejar de molestarlo pero se contuvo.

- Tan… tan solo quería… preguntarte… una cosa.-dijo con voz entrecortada mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.- Sobre Neji.

Ante el nombre de su sobrino, Hizashi alzo el rostro mientras una mueca desencajaba sus fracciones, rápidamente recompuso la expresión serena de su rostro. Hinata balbuceo.

- Quería saber… si lo habías enviado a una de tus misiones…-finalizo.

Hizashi bajo la cabeza nuevamente y retomo su trabajo. Tardo en responderle hasta el punto en el que Hinata llego a pensar que no lo haría, estaba dándose la vuelta para marcharse cuando:

- No es de tu incumbencia.-contesto fríamente Hizashi sin alzar la mirada.-No deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, es un consejo.

Esas palabras desmoronaron a Hinata por completo. Subió las escaleras con paso entorpecido y apresurado, luego se encerró en su habitación y se echo sobre la cama, si tenia que desahogarse dando rienda suelta a sus lagrimas prefería hacerlo asolas que en presencia de su imponente padre. Se hizo un ovillo rodeando las piernas con sus brazos mientras ocultaba su rostro humedecido entre estas.

No se le hacia nada fácil tener que hablar con su padre, no desde el accidente de varios años atrás en el que habían fallecido su mujer y su hija menor. No recordaba lo que había sucedido pero su padre al parecer si lo tenía en mente constantemente, Hinata sabía que en el fondo del corazón de Hizashi, aunque este lo admitiera con palabras, la consideraba culpable de ello. Y a eso sumarle el hecho de que no la consideraba cualificada y preparada para heredar el poder de la rama principal de los Hyuugas por su fragilidad y no tener el suficiente poder.

Cada día se maldecía por su propia debilidad, se torturaba recordando el pasado en el que su madre, hermana y padre, junto con ella vivían felices y ahora… no tenia nada, no le quedaba nada por lo que seguir adelante.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono en un sollozo silencioso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se oculto entre las sombras de la estancia. Hinata había irrumpido en la habitación y parecía realmente asustada, escucho en silencio la conversación. Vio como los ojos de la muchacha se llenaban por momentos de dolorosos recuerdos del pasado a causa del tono de voz que su padre empleaba con ella.

"Es muy cruel por su parte" comprobó Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo.

Estuvo tentado de interrumpir la conversación al ver como transcurrían los hechos pero se contuvo, estropearía todos sus planes. Luego medito su impulso, había tratado de ponerse en evidencia y de desvelarse tan solo porque había visto una injusticia, sus propios pensamientos e impulsos le desconcertaron, todos los días veía cosas parecidas a esas pero nunca había tenido la menor intención de intervenir, simplemente le daba igual.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello la chica se había marchado del despacho sin que se percatase y Hizashi seguía con su papeleo. Ya había acabado lo que tenia que hacer, ya se podía marchar pero por alguna razón algo le impedía marcharse.

Resoplo, iría a verla, pero tan solo para contarle lo que había averiguado. Se deslizo como una sombra através de la casa sin captar la atención de nadie, ascendió al piso superior y se paro frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Hinata, se escuchaban sollozos apagados.

Entro sin llamar pero tan sigilosamente que la chica apenas lo noto. Se quedo inmóvil al contemplar aquella escena, efectivamente tal y como había pensado Hinata era una persona muy débil y allí estaba, llorando.

- Hinata.-la llamo.

La muchacha enmudeció al escuchar su voz. Ni tan solo levanto la cabeza para saber quien era.

Ella al escuchar su voz reprimió su llanto, ¿Qué diablos hacia el allí? ¿Tenia que encontrarla siempre en esos estados tan deprimentes? No tenia cuerpo para entablar una conversación decente en aquellos momentos, ni tan solo quería estar acompañada.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?-pregunto Hinata entre sorprendida, avergonzada y enojada.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?-pregunto Sasuke ante su tono de voz de reproche.

Hinata no respondió, claro que quería que se fuera pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Así que simplemente le quedaba ignorarlo, sabiendo como era, dentro de pocos segundos, cuando le contara lo que había venido a contarle se marcharía y la dejaría sola.

Al ver que no contestaba pregunto:

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Qué ocurre entre tu padre y tu?

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" se pregunto Hinata alertada por su pregunta indiscreta. De repente sintió como una oleada de frío intenso le recorría por todo el cuerpo, levanto la mirada asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Se dejaría ver ante Sasuke en sus peores momentos.

El muchacho se había acomodado en su cama, al lado de ella pero unos cuantos palmos los separaban, tenia la mirada fija en la ventana. Así aparentaba ser un chico normal y corriente, no es que él no lo fuera, pero daba la sensación de ser muy frío e indiferente con la gente, de ser inalcanzable pero no lo era, tan solo vivía como ella en un mundo injusto.

Al notar su mirada se volvió. Los ojos sin pozo se clavaron en ella perforándola por dentro, pero no… no, no la perforaban, desprendían de ellos una ola de frío que la hizo estremecerse. ¿Cómo podía ser? Luego se fijo mas atentamente en la mirada de Sasuke, no era un frío con el cual congelarse, todo lo contrario, era una sensación agradable. Sonrío, nunca había experimentado esa sensación tan agradable.

Sasuke aparto la mirada rompiendo el contacto visual y con el la sensación tan agradable que la había embargado. La Hyuuga mostraba un aspecto lamentable, sus brillantes ojos perlinos estaban bañados en lágrimas, su rostro tenia churretes y su cabello estaba despeinado, pese a eso la chica aun mostraba su típica debil sonrisa. No sabia explicar como pero se sentia obligado a tratar de consolarla, se veia tan fragil e indefensa, necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella. Sus ojos le revelaban el intenso dolor que la torturaba. Extendio su brazo hacia ella y le indico con la mano que se acercara.

Hinata parpadeo confusa mientras se enjugaba las lagrimas disimuladamente.

- Ven.

Ella dudo unos instantes, luego se acerco temerosa a él hasta llegar a colocarse a su lado. Sasuke bufo, la Hyuuga se molestaba demasiado en tomar las distancias cuando todas las demas estarian encatadas, suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa torcida, llegaba a ser tan cuidadosa que le fastidiaba. La acerco a él hasta que ella poso su mejilla en su pecho, noto el rubor de la chica, le parecio graciosa la forma en la que sus mejillas se tornaban de ese color rojo intenso en esa clase de situaciones.

Hinata no sabia como tomarse el gesto del Uchiha y dado que este parecia demasiado concentrado en alguna cosa prefirio no preguntar, tan solo los recuerdos amargos asaltaban su mente haciendola estremecerse, cerro los ojos y se recosto contra Sasuke.

Sin saber explicar como se quedo dormida.

_Continuará..._


	8. Un entrenamiento fallido

**Un entrenamiento fallido**

Allí estaba, en el claro donde había sufrido la primera de sus visiones. ¿Qué que hacia allí? Pues ni siquiera ella lo tenía muy claro, cuando había despertado aquella mañana cubierta por una manta sobre su cama, encima de su mesa encontró una nota con la caligrafía de Sasuke que la citaba en aquel lugar cuando despertase. No recordaba lo ocurrido, tan solo recordaba haber flaqueado y haber sucumbido a los temores del pasado en presencia del Uchiha que, sin saber muy bien como, la había acogido entre sus brazos.

Aun seguía algo desconcertada por la aparición del Uchiha pero, ¿de que se sorprendía? Siempre estaba allí en los momentos decisivos.

Corrió a más no poder, atravesó las calles de Konoha con rapidez, se había despertado a las 12:35 de la mañana, desde luego dormir había dormido. Entro en el claro del recinto disminuyendo la velocidad, enseguida pudo verlo, estaba sentado de una de las muchas raíces que sobresalían de un árbol. Su espalda estaba recostada contra el tronco del árbol, su expresión era serena, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza reposaba sobre el tronco. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

Se acerco a él sigilosamente, pero no lo suficiente dado que Sasuke escucho sus pasos con su agudo sentido del oído. Abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendiéndola, no esperaba que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí al parecer. El rostro de la Hyuuga se torno de un leve rosado.

- Vaya, vaya.-comento Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa torcida.- Al parecer nuestra bella durmiente ha despertado.

- Siento el retraso…-dijo ella con hilo de voz a la vez que bajaba el rostro avergonzada.

Sasuke emitió un suspiro resignado.

- ¿Qué hay de Neji? ¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto Sasuke directamente, aun teniendo una ligera idea.

Hinata se volvió a concentrar en todo lo que sabia de su primo, que apenas era nada. Nuevamente esa sensación de impotencia y soledad la abrumo, ladeo la cabeza y respondió:

- Nadie sabe donde esta. Se marcho sin decir a donde iba.

El muchacho medito su respuesta, se lo veía venir, de echo tenia un primer sospechoso, Hizashi. Pero no podía interrogarle ni sonsacarle información, era un importante hombre al que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de ver y hablar con él. Le pareció muy sospechosa la manera en que las fracciones de su rostro habían cambiado radicalmente cuando Hinata nombro a Neji.

Pero no estaba seguro. Todo aquel tema era muy confuso. Seguramente la visión de Hinata de las afueras de aquel misterioso pueblo era la clave, pronto tendrían que partir, cuando supiera cual había sido el lugar exacto de las visiones de Hinata. Era su única pista y su sexto sentido le decía que tenía que ir a aquel lugar.

Luego dirigió examino a Hinata de arriba abajo, ella se sonrojo por su examen exhaustivo. Desde luego Hinata seria una carga si no se desenvolvía con más soltura y obtuviera mas poder.

- Empezaremos por entrenar.-decidió Sasuke sin mirarla, seguía barajando posibilidades.

La chica parpadeo confusa, no había seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tenia que ver el entrenar con su primo? Sasuke al ver el rostro desencajado de esta le explico sus motivos:

- Veras, dado que no sabemos donde puede estar y nadie sabe de su paradero, lo único que nos queda es seguir el curso de tus visiones. Tenemos que encontrar el lugar de tu visión, es nuestra única pista.

- No veo que relación tiene eso con entrenar.- replico ella alicaída, no quería mostrarle sus técnicas.

- No será fácil el camino que tomemos fuera de Konoha.-explico esbozando una sonrisa apacible y divertida ante la mueca de disgusto de Hinata.- Tendrás que estar preparada para los peligros que nos acechan. Tendré que entrenarte rápidamente dado que no podemos perder mucho tiempo.

Se retorció los dedos de las manos, temerosa. Ella podía con ello, después de todo su primer objetivo antes de que todo eso empezara era entrenarse mas arduamente para sorprender a su primo, al fin y al cabo no cambiaría mucho, solo que Sasuke seria quien le entrenara.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo deliberando un posible obstáculo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hinata.

- Tendrás que volver a tener una de tus visiones para saber cual es el pueblo y donde se sitúa exactamente.-murmuro.

- Ni hablar.-contesto ella rápidamente y con tesón.

Se volvió hacia ella sorprendido porque se lo negara. Observo como Hinata se iba arrepintiendo de sus palabras cada segundo que transcurría.

- Quiero decir…-quiso explicarse Hinata torpemente.- Que… ya me he expuesto demasiado… es peligroso que me quede en el estado inmaterial durante mis visiones…

Eso seria un problema. Si la Hyuuga no conseguía volver a tiempo su chakra no daría abasto para mantener su cuerpo con vida mientras ella vagaba por otro mundo paralelo. Y si eso llegaba a ocurrir, todo lo que había echo hasta ahora no valdría para nada, no podría localizar a su hermano.

- Tienes razón.-coincidió Sasuke con Hinata, desde luego no eran por los mismos motivos pero si por el mismo objetivo, mantenerla con vida.

Ella no dijo nada, solo ladeo la cabeza.

- Tu solo facilítame información sobre todo lo que hallas visto y yo tratare de encontrar el lugar.-concreto Sasuke esperando que los datos que le pudiera dar ayudasen.

Se sintió aliviada al no verse obligada a usar su poder, aun sin saber como emplearlo cuando lo necesitase, no lo había dominado.

- Y ahora, comencemos con tu entrenamiento.-musito Sasuke incorporándose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unos ojos los contemplaban con interés desde unos arbustos lo suficientemente alejados para que los muchachos no percibiera la presencia de su persona. Espió cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke y Hinata a conciencia llegados al punto de sacar una conclusión; aquellos dos tramaban algo. Nunca antes los había visto juntos.

- Así que es esto lo que haces.-se dijo para si la voz.- No te durara mucho entonces.

Sonrio, luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho sin que nadie se percatase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Paso el tiempo. Estuvo entrenando hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando el Uchiha la derribaba, ella se ponía en pie una y otra vez demostrando que tenia una gran persistencia.

Avanzaba con rapidez eso era cierto, pero solo en cosas básicas, si tenia que efectuar un movimiento algo mas complicado y letal le era imposible ejecutarlo a la perfección. No se impaciento, era normal que en el primer entrenamiento no le saliera todo a pedir de boca como a él le hubiera gustado. Observo que lo que mejor se le daba era esquivar sus ataques, también se le daba algo bien el Taijutsu del Jūken el cual consistía en afectar el flujo de chakra en el sistema circulatorio del oponente mediante la inserción del chakra del usuario por contacto físico. Pero aun así no lograba derrotar a Sasuke del todo, el muchacho era muy rápido moviéndose y siempre acababa derribándola antes de que pudiera captarlo, varias veces se movió y logro esquivarlo, pero acababa de igual manera tarde o temprano.

Hubo un momento en el que Hinata consiguió esquivar los kunais que el chico le había lanzado con una soltura y facilidad que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. El Uchiha no contento con eso se abalanzo sobre ella con la intención de derribarla nuevamente, Hinata se quedo paralizada al ver como el muchacho ponía en practica el Chidori. Se quedo observando la corriente de chakra que fluía amenazadoramente por la mano de Sasuke, no sabia como contrarrestar aquello, sabia que si lograba alcanzarla la dañaría seriamente.

- Sasuke… no…-quiso protestar pero se le quebró la voz.

Su cerebro asimilaba el golpe antes de tiempo. El muchacho, a pesar del estridente ruido del Chidori la escucho, pudo leer su miedo en su mirada pero no se detuvo. En el ultimo momento, justo cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla Hinata movió ligeramente los pies dispuesta a evitarlo pero no le dio tiempo a apartarse.

Sasuke ceso en el ultimo instante, la había visto con intenciones de apartarse, es mas si la chica hubiera reaccionado antes habría conseguido esquivarlo. El chakra que fluía por su mano se fue disipando hasta evaporarse del todo.

- Ey, ¿estas bien?-articulo Sasuke sorprendido al ver los ojos desorbitados por el miedo de Hinata.

Sacudió la cabeza, había estado apunto de dañarla, si él no hubiera parado habría sido su final en el combate. Pensaba que estaba capacitada para hacer frente en un combate pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta experiencia le faltaba para que llegase a ser tan poderosa y hábil como el Uchiha.

Si llegase a ser un combate real con un adversario tan peligroso como Sasuke no había durado ni dos minutos. Su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado por el miedo que le influía sino llegaba a esquivar el ataque, esto era todo lo que podía hacer, esquivar y usar su Byakugan, si le daba tiempo. En todas las misiones que había llevado acabo con sus compañeros lo único que ella hacia era esquivar ataques, lanzar ataques muy pobres y detectar posibles enemigos con su ojo blanco, en realidad el trabajo de la misión siempre lo hacían Shino y Kiba.

- Si….-asintió Hinata algo deprimida por todo lo que suponía no estar capacitada para hacerle frente.- Es tarde… me voy. Hasta mañana.

- Espera.-le pidió Sasuke.

Hinata no contesto, se limito a esperar a que continuara hablando, seguía sumergida en su sentimiento de impotencia.

- Explícame todo lo que apareció en tu visión.

La muchacha se apresuro a explicarle todo lo que había visto, estaba cansada y quería volver a su casa. Sasuke asintió a las explicaciones de Hinata, las cuales las daba sin interés y un tono algo apagado, hasta que finalizo su explicación.

La Hyuuga se dio la vuelta y se marcho con paso lento. Le había dado la sensación de que posiblemente ella pensara que se había pasado pero era lo mejor, atacarla con sus mejores armas para que supiera a lo que se enfrentaba. Tenia que reaccionar y hacerla moverse con más rapidez, sus ataques tenían que ser más rápidos y contundentes. Estaba en un nivel muy inferior al suyo.

Además, tenia muy poco tiempo de margen para entrenarla si querían salir cuanto antes en busca de Neji.

Tenia que ponerse manos a la obra, aquella noche buscaría el lugar que le había descrito, tenia que empezar cuanto antes si quería obtener los resultados lo mas rápido posible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había pasado una noche muy intensa buscando información sobre el lugar que le había descrito Hinata pero no encontró nada irrelevante, era muy difícil encontrar un lugar con la pobre explicación que le había dado. Llego a su cuarto cansado y agotado como nunca había estado, la búsqueda exhaustiva por doquier le resulto costosa al fin y al cabo. Percibió la presencia de varias personas en su cuarto, abrió la puerta lentamente y observo como sus tres compañeros de equipo estaban allí, al parecer esperándole.

Entro en su cuarto como si no estuvieran, no entendía que hacían ellos allí a aquellas horas de la noche pero no le iban a impedir dormir como se merecía.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?-replico severamente.

Karin soltó una leve risotada, los otros dos lo miraron y bufaron ante la típica reacción del Uchiha.

- Nos ha llegado la noticia de que te ves a escondidas con la hija de los Hyuugas.-comento como si nada Jügo con un tono de reproche en la voz.

Sasuke le dirigió una fría mirada consciente de lo que sus palabras querían decir, los habían espiado. No podía permitir que nadie mas se enterase del poder Hinata por lo que opto por aparentar tranquilidad y normalidad ante su acusación.

- Si.-admitió al cabo de un rato.- ¿Y que?

- No podemos permitir que pases mas tiempo con esa chica.-rugió Suigetsu al cual el enojo se le notaba mas.- Si quieres entrenar, ¿por que no lo haces con nosotros? ¿O es que hay algo mas?

Ante aquellas palabras Karin soltó un gruñido por lo bajo. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, ¿como podían ser tan entrometidos?

- Mis propios motivos tendré para pasar tiempo con ella. Se lo que hago y no, no hay nada mas.-dijo con una voz que no admitía replica e inspiraba miedo.- Si no es mucho pedir, no nos espiéis o me veré obligado a actuar.

- Pero el equipo...

- ¿El que equipo que, Suigetsu? Sigue como estaba y así seguirá a no ser que me provoquéis.-le corto antes de que pudiera decir mas sandeces.- Marchaos.

Jügo parecía comprender al Uchiha mejor que los otros dos, asintió ante su explicación y se marcho preguntándose como había podido Karin confundirlo para que hablara con Sasuke. O quizás sabia que el Uchiha era un valioso Ninja del que el equipo no podía prescindir, mas le valía que el Uchiha permaneciera en el equipo aunque fuera por libre. Suigetsu se resistió a marcharse, le resultaba fastidioso saber que el Uchiha entrenaba a una muchacha y no podía encajar como él, tan altanero e indiferente, podía interesarse en ayudar a una chica cualquiera cuando, ni siquiera lo hacia con ellos. Finalmente se marcho al igual que Jügo refunfuñado por lo bajo.

Karin no comprendía como sus dos compañeros de equipo de rendían con tanta facilidad, ¿es que no era importante que el Uchiha se viera con una Hyuuga? Podía traicionarlos y se negaba a creer que la Hyuuga captaba el interés del muchacho como ninguna otra persona lo había echo.

- Sasuke yo...-intento decir Karin con su voz melosa y seductora de siempre.

- ¡Fuera!-rugió Sasuke con los ojos llameantes.

Le inspiro tal terror que se marcho antes de que pudiera habría parecido extraño su humor de no ser porque siempre era igual.

Algún día se cansaría de ellos, no cabía duda. Karin... la había percibido en el claro pero quiso creer que no seria tan estúpida de irle con el cuento a Jügo y Suigetsu. ahora los tres estaban al tanto de sus encuentros con la Hyuuga y si seguían metiendo las narices donde no les incumbía acabarían por descubrir el poder de Hinata. Al parecer tendría que adelantar los acontecimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no sabia cuanto tiempo podía contener a la insistente Karin de que se mantuviera alejada.

Era conocedor de la ira que esta le tenia a las muchachas que, al igual que ella, le avasallaban con palabras de amor. Hinata podía correr peligro, desde luego no lo iba a permitir, contendría a Karin porque sino, se las vería con él. Empezaba a aflorar en él la extraña sensación de querer proteger a Hinata, debía ser por el echo de verla tan frágil y vulnerable.

_Continuará..._


	9. Entender, comprender

**Comprender, entender  
**

El siguiente día de entrenamiento fue en el mismo sitio de la tarde anterior. Hinata llego nada mas despuntar los primeros rayos del sol por el horizonte, Sasuke ya estaba acomodado en su raíz antes de que ella llegase.

Las ojeras se marcaban débilmente en su rostro sereno, denotaban la falta de horas de sueño de la noche anterior. Le dirigió una breve sonrisa al verla aparecer tan temprano. Hinata le saludo de muy buen humor, su rostro cambio al ver que el muchacho no tenia buena cara, se acerco a él tímidamente pero no se atrevió a preguntarle ni Sasuke le dio tiempo para que preguntase.

Se incorporo y comenzó el entrenamiento sin previa conversación. Mientras Sasuke le atacaba su mente vagaba entre sus pensamientos, aun no había encontrado nada sobre el paisaje que le había comentado Hinata la noche anterior a pesar de haberse quedado sin dormir en toda la noche buscando información. La interrupción de Karin, Jügo y Suigetsu le incitaron a adelantarse a los acontecimientos, tenia que encontrar el lugar lo más rápido posible. No sabia cuanto tiempo podría contener a la impertinente Karin de que no se metiera en asuntos ajenos, dado que ella muy persistente acabaría adivinando lo que se propusiera.

La muchacha había notado que el Uchiha permanecía muy lejos de allí aunque su cuerpo estuviera con ella. Sus ataques seguían siendo igual de precisos y letales. Al llegar a su habitación la noche anterior se había propuesto no llorar más y tratar de hacer lo mejor posible por ella, por su honor y su orgullo.

Nuevamente Sasuke puso en práctica su Chidori.

"Si esta vez no consigo contrarrestarlo seguro que me dará, no esta concentrado en la pelea" se advirtió a si misma viendo el peligro que corría.

Por supuesto Sasuke podía controlar su chakra aun si su mente oscilaba entre sus pensamientos pero no hizo falta, la chica pudo arreglárselas sola. De echo no previo su ataque ni sus intenciones. Utilizo la técnica de duplicación de cuerpo aprovechando que Sasuke no le prestaba toda su atención, y mientras dejaba a su doble frente al Chidori simulando estar asustada, la verdadera Hinata se deslizaba entre los árboles preparada para saltar sobre él empuñando los kunais.

Al desgarrar el cuerpo de la Hinata falsa Sasuke se volvió hacia todos los lados buscándola, era un pequeño fallo que le podía costar la derrota. Se quedo quieto y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, la escucho, escucho su respiración entrecortada sobre él a uno cuantos metros y tan solo tuvo que esperar.

Había cerrado los ojos, que estúpido por su parte bajar la guardia, aprovechó el momento de distracción para saltar desde su escondite sobre él. Desafortunadamente ni siquiera logro rozarle, se aparto justo a tiempo y cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

El Uchiha dio por terminado el entrenamiento.

- Casi.-murmuro en un susurro apenas audible pero ella lo escucho y sonrío satisfecha.- Muy buena técnica, vas mejorando. Enhorabuena.

Ella se sentó en el suelo frotándose las magulladuras de los brazos y piernas. Sasuke también se sentía algo cansado, nada grave comparado con la muchacha pero pese a ello se sentó en el suelo dándose un respiro.

- Arigato…

De nuevo el chico mantenía esa mirada desenfocada que había tenido durante todo el transcurso del día pérdida en el horizonte.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto indecisa.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella inquisitivamente dando a entender que no comprendía a que se refería. Hinata alzo su pequeña mano y poso su dedo índice en la mejilla del muchacho.

- Por esto.-señalo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Se sorprendió de que la chica se atreviese a tocarle ni siquiera la mejilla, el contacto con su dedo era muy apacible y suave. Ladeo la cabeza confuso y se lo negó.

- No, nada.-contesto él dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida.- Esta noche no dormí, es todo.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella desconcertada.

- Estuve buscando el lugar que me describiste.-apunto él.

Hinata sintió una calida sensación. Había pasado la noche en vela tan solo para buscar el sitio en el que se suponía que estaba Neji o al menos se alojaba una pista por su paradero y todo eso, ¿por nada? ¿Por ella? Nadie se preocupaba de sus problemas, nadie salvo Neji y ahora, al parecer, Sasuke.

No pudo evitarlo, se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas. No sabía como agradecerle todas las molestias que se estaba tomando.

- Arigato, arigato.-susurraba ella.

Sasuke no se lo esperaba, de hecho no sabia que iba a reaccionar de esa manera. Alzo los brazos impresionado dejando que los frágiles brazos de la Hyuuga rodearan su cuerpo mientras la cabeza de esta reposaba sobre su pecho, mantenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas.

- ¿Qué… que haces?-pregunto inseguro Sasuke.

No obtuvo respuesta. La chica permanecía abrazada a él, estuvo tentando de alejarse de ella dado a que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocasen o abrazasen, pero el rostro colmado de alegría de Hinata, sus mejillas rosadas, su cuerpo frágil y vulnerable junto al suyo se lo impidieron.

Se limito a bajar los brazos y sonreír de forma resignada, Hinata nunca cambiaria, nunca dejaría de pillarle imprevisto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Regreso antes de lo previsto. Después del ultimo combate con la Hyuuga en el cual, ella había acabado perdiendo decidió regresar. Le comento que no había encontrado nada pese a pasar la noche en vela pero que seguiría intentándolo ya que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Hinata se entristeció al escucharlo decir aquello pero rápidamente se recompuso, se levanto de golpe y se marcho sin despedirse.

Sasuke se había quedado patidifuso al verla marcharse sin decir nada, no era típico en ella. Tampoco se esperaba tantos avances en su entrenamiento con tan solo una clase, si seguía así pronto seria más fuerte. No sabia de que se sorprendía, el clan Uchiha venia del clan Hyuuga por lo que Hinata podía llegar a superarlo, solo tenia proponérselo y creer en si misma.

Aquella idea le hizo sentirse algo inquieto, si la Hyuuga seguía así tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría y eso no le hacía gracia. Sacudió la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa divertida, ¿Cómo iba a superarlo? Aun le quedaba mucho por superar, no estaba capacitada, al menos no por el momento. Además la pena que se dibujaba en sus ojos muchas veces le impedía ver claramente, era demasiado frágil.

Las ramas del sendero por el cual caminaba se agitaron violentamente.

"Fenomenal, otra vez Suigetsu o Karin" pensó resignado.

Pero de entre los árboles salio Naruto, más bien cayó de culo, tan estúpidamente como en los viejos tiempos. Ni siquiera parece percatarse de su presencia. Se levanto y se sacudió la ropa, al incorporarse vio de reojo la figura de Sasuke.

- Sasuke.-exclamo sobresaltado.- ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?

El muchacho moreno encarno una ceja.

- ¿Y tú?

- Entrenándome.-contesto Naruto esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras señalaba el libro que llevaba en las manos, luego bajo la mirada al libro y concluyo-: Aunque no he conseguido gran cosa.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, nada nuevo. Ignoro por completo a Naruto y siguió caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón como habitualmente. Naruto sin embargo no parecia querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él, o molestarlo.

- Eh, Uchiha, espera.-pidió mientras echaba a correr detrás de él.

- ¿Qué quieres Naruto?-pregunto con frialdad Sasuke sin detenerse.

- ¿Te vas ha apuntar a la misión de Hizashi?-pregunto tratando de que no lo dejase atrás.

¿Misión de Hizashi? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Se detuvo en seco. Él no sabía nada de que el padre de Hinata organizase misión alguna, nuevamente se le escapaba algo y al parecer Naruto le iba a servir de ayuda.

- ¿Qué misión?

- La que organiza, ha reclutado a mucha gente para que partan a la Aldea oculta de la Nube. Al parecer nadie sabe de que se trata pero es una misión de rango A por lo que no puedo perdérmela. Yo estaré allí el primero, vaya que si.-luego se quedo pensativo.- Lo que me recuerda que tengo que volver a mi entrenamiento. Hasta luego.

El rubio salio corriendo arrastrando el libro de malas maneras. Sasuke no podía articular palabra, así que Hizashi organizaba una misión a la aldea oculta de la Nube. Si que era misterioso y añadiéndole el hecho de que nadie supiera de que se tratase no mejoraba las cosas.

"De rango A" pensó dubitativo, un nivel muy avanzado."Aquí hay algo que no me encaja…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como Sasuke se pasaba las noches en vela buscando el lugar de sus visiones mientras ella no hacia nada, tenia que buscar ella también. Sabía que los libros y fuentes parecidas a estas ya las habría mirado Sasuke. Tenia una ligera idea de quien podía obtener información sobre todos los lugares, su padre, pero no le atraía la idea de volver a sufrir la indiferencia de Hizashi hacia ella. Pero tenia que hacer algo.

- Padre.-irrumpió nuevamente en el despacho.

Últimamente Hizashi se pasaba el tiempo encerrado en su despacho o viajando de un lado para otro, siempre ocupado y con un montón de papeleo. Estaba más irascible y arisco que nunca pero se atrevió a entrar en el despacho y preguntar.

- Quería… saber donde esta un lugar… que he visto en unas fotografías.-dijo ella pensando que le había resultado demasiado complicado no decir toda la verdad.- Pensaba que tu… me podrías ayudar.

- Hinata.-pronuncio con una voz severa.- Márchate, ahora no.

Se sintió como si fuera un pañuelo de mocos inservible. Apretó los puños, tenia que hacerse valer, siempre le dirigía el mismo tono de voz en el que le echaba en cara el fallecimiento de sus seres queridos, pero ella… ella no tenía la culpa, o al menos eso creía. No podía haber echo nada tan malo como para ganarse el resentimiento de su propio padre durante años. Después de todo, su padre nunca le había contado lo que sucedió.

Hizashi se dio la vuelta en su sillón evitando contemplar a su hija.

- ¿Qué paso, padre?-pregunto Hinata con firmeza.

Su padre se dio la vuelta en el sillón sorprendido por el tono tan firme en el que se había dirigido a él, nunca antes lo había echo. Alzo una ceja haciéndole entender que no sabía que quería decir con aquello.

- Con mi madre y mi hermana, ¿qué sucedió?-pregunto fijando su mirada en los ojos perlinos de su padre.- ¿Por qué me hechas las culpas de lo que sucedió? ¿Qué hice para ganarme esto?

Hizashi le dedico una hosca mirada, se levanto de golpe del sillón y se dispuso a salir del despacho cuando volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

- No preguntes cosas que no te incumben. Paso hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo no me van a incumbir?-gimió Hinata destrozada.- Eran mi madre y mi hermana.

Los ojos perlinos de su padre se entrecerraron.

- Y mi esposa y mi hija.-puntualizo Hizashi con tono de anhelo en la voz.

Salio de la habitación dando por finalizada la conversación. Hinata comprendía que su padre no quisiera hablar del tema porque podía infundirle dolor y recuerdos amargos del pasado pero no podía seguir así, tenia que comprender su desprecio hacia ella.

Lo que ella no vio eran los ojos anegados en lágrimas de Hizashi al salir del despacho.

Tenia que saber. Tenia que comprender.

_Continuará…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Vacaciones por lo que tardare una o dos semanas en actualizar de nuevo :S  
_


	10. Viaje a la aldea de la Nube

**Viaje a la aldea oculta de la Nube  
**

_"No, otra vez no" pensó para si misma Hinata al contemplarse las manos intangibles. Al parecer había vuelto al estado inmaterial muy a su pesar. Esta vez tenia que ser valiente y avanzar en su visión, era su propio don, podría controlarlo. Abrió bien los ojos atenta a los sucesos que estaban apunto de mostrarse ante sus ojos, se oscureció sumiéndola en la mas profunda de las oscuridades, toda visión comenzaba así. Luego, un haz de luz la cegó._

_- Corre Hinata, corre.-le urgía una voz muy familiar._

_Aquella voz la conmociono seriamente, era la voz de su padre pero tenia un tono muy distinto, era preocupación lo que teñía sus palabras. ¿Preocupación? ¿Por ella? Intrigada se acerco, era ella de pequeña con tres o cuatro años y estaba con su padre, su madre y su hermana. Los cuatros parecían encontrarse en un bosque y corrían con el rostro desencajado por el miedo, algo los estaba siguiendo y aunque no lo vieran sabían que era muy peligroso._

_Hinata dedujo que seria el pasado, pero no un momento cualquiera en su pasado sino el momento en el que su madre y su hermana pequeña fallecerían. Era una intuición y pese a no estar muy segura de querer ver lo que ocurriría a continuación siguió mirando incapaz de apartar la mirada. Se sentía identificada, como si lo estuviera reviviendo nuevamente. La sangre fluía por sus venas con rapidez y notaba como su corazón se aceleraba de manera descontrolada, su madre y su hermana comenzaban a separarse de ella y su padre._

_Quería saber que era lo que les estaba siguiendo pero no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, solo tenia ojos para ver como su madre y su hermana se separaban de ella._

_- ¡Hanabi!-exclamo Hizashi al ver como se separaban de ellos._

_Y así, la espesura de la noche se las trago._

_Luego todo se oscureció, la visión se acababa. No podía acabarse allí, tenía que continuar, tenia que ver que era lo que pasaba a continuación, tenia que saber que era lo que los perseguía. Su cuerpo la reclamaba pero no podía irse, insistió y tiro del enlace que la unía a su cuerpo impidiéndole regresar. El enlace se tenso pero consiguió mantenerse allí, mas débil pero allí estaba y eso era suficiente para ella en esos momentos._

_De nuevo apareció ante ella la misma imagen del mismo bosque pero esta vez estaban los cuatro juntos de nuevo. La Hinata de la visión estaba algo mas retirada de sus padres y su hermana, no podía moverse porque estaba paralizada por el miedo. Su padre la llamaba insistentemente preparando un ataque para la cosa que los acechaba, pero ella no se movió._

_Unos ojos de color rojo fuego aparecieron entre la espesura del bosque infundiéndole un miedo jamás vivido. La misma Hinata inmaterial se paralizo al contemplarlos, los había visto en pesadillas muchas veces, ahora ya sabia el porque._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación la pillo desprevenida, su padre se abalanzo sobre ella protegiéndola mientras dejaba descubiertas a su hija menor y su mujer, en ese preciso momento la criatura, o lo que fuese, de los ojos rojos aprovechó la distracción y acabo con la vida de las dos._

_Hinata escucho los gritos escalofriantes de su madre y hermana. Quería cerrar los ojos, quería marcharse pero no lo consiguió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, revivir esos momentos se le hacían muy duros, no podía contemplar nuevamente la muerte de su madre y su hermana._

_La visión se oscureció ahogado con ella los gritos de dolor que torturaban a Hinata. No regresaba a su cuerpo pero sentía el enlace allí, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? Lo comprendió enseguida._

_- No padre, no lo mates.-chillo la voz de Hinata._

Un tirón la hizo regresar a su cuerpo de golpe. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo en la cama jadeando, ya recordaba, su padre se había sacrificado por ella dejando a la intemperie a su madre y Hanabi. Y luego… le había suplicado a su padre por la vida del que había acabado con su madre y su hermana, muy típico de ella.

- Soy la culpable… fue por mi culpa…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había estado pendiente desde muy temprano de la casa de los Hyuugas, sabia que no podía colarse tan fácilmente como la última vez. Gracias a la interrupción de Hinata en el despacho había conseguido que Hizashi no estuviera atento a su presencia pero nada le aseguraba esta vez que no lo le pillaría. Tenía que esperar a que Hizashi saliera de la casa para poder husmear en los documentos de su despacho, estaba seguro de que allí encontraría la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Por fin lo vio salir. Cuando dedujo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para no enterarse de su presencia se deslizo por el jardín hasta llegar al despacho, allí actúo con mas sigilo y cuidado, intentando no descolocar mucho las cosas para evitar dejas pruebas evidentes.

Removió los libros de las estanterías, rebusco entre los cajones del escritorio y inspecciono todos los folios que había esparcidos por la habitación sin encontrar nada que le sirviese de mucho. Finalmente, al ver que no traía nada en claro, ceso su investigación.

"¿Donde puede estar?" se pregunto a si mismo. Sacudió la cabeza, los Hyuugas tenían un cuidado especial con sus asuntos, seria sumamente difícil encontrar algo en lo que constara el lugar hacia donde partirían todos los Ninjas por orden de Hizashi.

Un circulo rojo capto su atención, encima del escritorio había una hoja en la cual había una palabra rodeada con un circulo rojo. Se acerco intrigado. Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas, la palabra subrayada era "Mañana" y mas arriba constaba una lista de nombre de Ninjas, el destino y el líder del equipo quien dirigiría la misión; Hyuuga Hizashi. Destino; bosque de las afueras de la aldea oculta de la Nube.

En la lista había por lo menos treinta Ninjas apuntados con una breve descripción de sus misiones y su talento, entre ellos figuraba el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki.

"¿Pretenden partir mañana?" se pregunto alertado.

Comprendió que tenían que salir antes de la patrulla de Ninjas que encabezaría Hizashi mañana o bien, dejar el asunto correr y que Hizashi trajera de vuelta a Neji si es que estaba allí. Sus problemas se solucionarían dejando que Hizashi lidiara con todo pero dos palabras impresas en el documento a medio borrar le hicieron cambiar de idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hinata despierta.-murmuro una voz insistente.- Vamos despierta, no tenemos tiempo.

La muchacha entreabrió los ojos y descubrió al Uchiha de pie frente a su cama. Estaba muy cansada pese a haber pasado varias horas desde la ultima visión se sentía muy debilitada todavia, se debía al exceso de tiempo en el mundo inmaterial.

- Sa… Sasuke.-consiguió articular con un hilo de voz.

- Si.-asintió él.- Vamos levanta, nos tenemos que ir.

¿Ir? ¿A dónde? Quiso incorporarse pero ni siquiera eso le permitía el cuerpo, necesitaba más horas de descanso para volver a moverse. La mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke estaba fija en ella a la espera de que se levantase pero por más que lo intentaba, sus músculos no reaccionaban. Tenia constancia de que era por la mañana y que no había asistido al entrenamiento, no porque no quisiera sino por que no podía.

- No… no puedo.-susurro Hinata a media voz, incluso hablar le costaba mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?-pregunto atónito Sasuke a la vez que impaciente.

La chica trato de explicárselo pero se había quedado sin voz. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla con un gesto de impaciencia en su rostro, por lo general, sereno. No le gustaba la manera en que los ojos de este brillaban, parecían estar alentados por un extraño odio. ¿Seria ella la culpable? Se sentía tan imponente y miserable.

- …. Visión.-fue la ultima palabra que pudo exhalar.

Sasuke comprendió de golpe lo que sucedía. Estuvo tentado de marcharse solo pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, si quería ir en buen camino necesitaría la ayuda de Hinata. Pero esta no estaba muy preparada para un viaje, ni siquiera podía incorporase en la cama, ¿Cómo iba a partir hacia la aldea oculta de la Nube? Apretó los puños, odiaba depender de nadie pero si quería llegar al sitio correcto la necesitaba, se giro hacia ella evaluando con la mirada las posibilidades que había de que la Hyuuga se incorporara.

¿Qué decía? Que tontería, ni siquiera podía hablar como iba a incorporarse. La ultima visión que la Hyuuga había tenido podía serle de utilidad por lo que tomo la decisión de cargar con ella el tiempo necesario hasta que pudiera moverse por si sola.

Hinata observo perpleja como Sasuke la tomaba entre sus brazos y se dirigía con ella en brazos hacia la ventana. Se detuvo en la repisa de la ventana mirando fijamente la rama más cercana de la ventana. Luego, paso uno de los débiles brazos de la Hyuuga por sus hombros y con la otra mano apretó el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo asegurándose de que no se le caía a medio camino.

Cogió impulso y se deslizo desde la ventana a la rama del árbol más cercano.

- ¿Qué…?-fue todo lo que salio por la boca de la chica al verse en volandas sobre los árboles.

- Es importante.-explico Sasuke sin dejar de avanzar entre los arboles. Si se daba prisa podría estar en la aldea oculta de la Nube al siguiente amanecer, eso si no se detenia y la Hyuuga no le causaba mas interrupciones.- Se donde puede estar Neji.

Neji, ahora él era lo importante. Tenia que dejar de anclarse en el pasado, tenia que avanzar y prepararse, si Sasuke la había sacado de su habitación con tanta prisa seria porque había descubierto un dato relevante o quizás, el paradero e Neji. Tenia que estar preparada y recuperarse del todo. Pero la imagen de su madre y su hermana muriendo a manos de aquella criatura le asaltaban a la mente continuamente impidiéndole centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante en esos momentos.

- Mi madre... mi hermana...-dijo Hinata a media voz.- Muertas por mi culpa.

El muchacho no entendía a que venían las palabras de Hinata pero no veía capaz a Hinata de hacer nada para perjudicar a nadie. Siempre pensando en los demás en vez en ella misma. Pensándolo detenidamente concluyo que no sabia nada de la hermana ni de la madre de Hinata, había escuchado decir que habían fallecido en una excursión. Miro de reojo a Hinata, sus ojos perlinos estaban sumidos en la mas profundas de las tristezas y aquella mirada desenfocada consiguió penetrarle en el corazón. Era verdaderamente una persona que había sufrido tanto como él. Se sintió identificado y un impulso le dijo que tenia que protegerla, liberarla de aquella tortura que no merecía, pese a eso se contuvo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

_Continuará..._


	11. Ataque sorpresa

**Ataque sorpresa**

- Así es lo que su-sucedió…- finalizo Hinata en un débil susurro.

Los ojos se le volvieron a anegar de lágrimas amargas, aunque había pasado toda una noche sin dormir meditando la visión, por más que quiso asumirlo no pudo. El mundo se le venia encima. Saber después de muchos años, que ella era la causante del fallecimiento de su madre y de su hermana era… prácticamente insoportable. No podía con tal peso y ahora, mas que nunca comprendía el resentimiento que su padre le tenia.

El Uchiha la contemplo anonadado, si la visión que Hinata le había relatado era cierta… todos sus temores se verían realizados, bueno, sus temores y sus deseos. Observo como la muchacha ladeaba el rostro, sintió como el cuerpo de esta temblaba bajo su brazo. Seria otro de los efectos secundarios de que la Hyuuga se hubiera expuesto demasiado tiempo en el estado inmaterial, un poco más y su cuerpo no habría tenido suficiente chakra para mantenerla con vida, y si eso hubiera pasado... todo su plan se hubiera esfumado de un plumazo. No dijo nada después de que ella le contase todo lo que había visto en su visión, creía necesario que la muchacha tendría que asumir lo que había visto y no quería interrumpir, aparte de que él mismo tenia cosas en las que pensar detenidamente.

Dado que el sol se había puesto tiempo atrás y no había suficiente luz solar para continuar opto por hacer un alto en el viaje, además estaba algo agotado por tener que cargar con la Hyuuga y eso también ralentizaba el paso. Una jornada mas por la mañana y llegaran a su destino si no había mas obstáculos ni interrupciones.

- Pararemos para descansar.-anuncio mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar donde pasar la noche en el inmenso bosque.

Hinata se limito a asentir con la cabeza sin dirigirle una mirada. Sasuke encontró un pequeño hueco en el tronco de un árbol, el interior estaba tapizado de musgo, parecía aceptable dentro de lo que cabía. Avanzo con rapidez y sutileza hacia el hueco en el tronco hueco, deposito a la muchacha sobre el musgo y ella se ladeo como pudo para quedar de espaldas a él.

- Hasta mañana.-musito la Hyuuga.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, el era el que había cargado con ella durante todo el trayecto, era él el que tendría que estar somiolento y exhausto, pese a eso no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa entre sinuosa y divertida. De todas formas no pensaba quedarse sin dormir, aunque con todo lo que había ocurrido no podría conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Se echo boca arriba junto a la Hyuuga, a unos cuantos metros, cruzo los brazos bajo la cabeza y clavo la mirada en el interior del tronco. Mañana habría que partir al alba sino antes, con todas las ideas golpeándole con fuerza la cabeza no era capaz de coordinarlas, pese a ello era consciente de lo mucho que la Hyuuga sufría. Se volvió hacia ella intrigado por si ella sufría tanto como él cuando asimilo que su hermano había exterminado a todo su clan en una sola noche. Pero Hinata dormía plácidamente, o al menos eso mostraba ya que de espaldas poco podía deducir. Era extraño, sabiendo como era Hinata no podría cargar con su pena en una situación como esta, ¿se estaría haciendo la fuerte? No, no lo creia asi.

¿Entonces como conseguía dormir?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Escruto el cuarto aun sabiendo que no la encontraría. Era consciente de las citas "clandestinas" que su hija mantenía con el Uchiha. Le turbaba la idea de que su hija se viera y, ahora, se fugase con él. Pese a tener mucho trabajo, con expedición o sin ella, siempre tenia tiempo para enterarse de los lugares que frecuentaba su hija y las personas con las cuales trataba. Tenia poco trato con ella pero siempre tenia un ojo puesto en ella, su hija había sido su producto estrella del futuro hasta, relativamente poco, cuando descubrio que no tenia las facultades necesarias que debia tener un Ninja para asumir el mando de un importante clan. Todos sus planes de futuro se vieron reducidos a cenizas.

Se consideraba una persona fría y calculadora por eso tenia que tener bajo control sus planes, expediciones y a su hija.

- Inconsciente.-murmuro para si mismo mientras fruncía el ceño contrariado.- Adelantaremos la expedición pues.

Entrecerró los ojos algo mosqueado, no soportaba que el asunto se le escapase de las manos.

- Solo espero, que no comentas ninguna imprudencia en mi ausencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_De nuevo esos martilleantes ojos rojos frente a ella, observándola detenidamente. Hinata cerró los ojos como si de una pesadilla se tratase pero aquella mirada gravada en su mente impidiéndole ver o pensar otra cosa no desaparecía y poco a poco iba sucumbiendo al gran poder que emaba de estos.  
_

_Los gritos escalofriantes de dolor en estado puro de su madre y su hermana se volvieron a escuchar, resonaron sobre su mente insistentemente, taladrándola._

_- ¡No!-grito al notar como aquella mirada la absorbía poco a poco._

_- ¡Hinata!- la llamo la voz de Sasuke._

_Sasuke, claro. Si seguía su voz volvería a despertase, sonrió débilmente ante a idea de volver y no tener que escuchar los gritos pero algo no iba bien, no conseguía volver, solo adentrarse mas y mas. Comenzó a temblar ante la sensación de pánico que atenazaba todo su ser._

_- Hinata, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?-pregunto Sasuke.- Despierta._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llevaba convulsionándose durante unos minutos, luego había comenzado a manotear en el aire. Había creido que los habían sorprendido sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, tenía el sueño muy ligero por lo cual le parecía una idea un tanto extraña el no haberse percatado de posibles enemigos.

Se dio cuenta de que lo único que ocurría era que la Hyuuga se debatía en sueños. Al principio la había dejado estar pero al ver que aumentaban sus gritos se empezó a preocupar.

- Hinata.- la llamo con tal de despertarla.

La chica se detuvo en seco pero al momento comenzó a convulsionarse de nuevo ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

- Hinata, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?-pregunto Sasuke.- Despierta.

La cogió por los hombros y la zarandeo preocupado, seguramente estuviera en una de sus visiones y dado que no estaba en condiciones de pasar al estado inmaterial tenia que despertarla lo mas rápidamente posible.

Finalmente, Hinata abrió los ojos, se dejo caer con la respiración entrecortada y se apoyo con las manos en el suelo mientras baja el rostro con tal de ocultar su rostro.

El Uchiha comenzó a preocuparse seriamente, se acerco a la muchacha dubitativo.

- Hinata, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sasuke.- ¿Qué has visto?

Por respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue un sollozo apagado, ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos como habitualmente hacia.

- No sirvió para nada.-musitaba para si misma una y otra vez cosa que el Uchiha pudo escuchar.- Fui la causante de sus muertes, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer nada.

Hinata parecía realmente ida. Aquellas palabras le influyeron una gran pena, no por ella sino por recordarle el momento en el que Itachi acabó con su clan a sangre fría y sin reparo alguno. La sacudió de nuevo para que reaccionara.

- ¿Qué dices Hyuuga?-pregunto contrariado.- Deja de decir sandeces. Supera el pasado y vive el presente.

Levanto la cabeza dejando ver su rostro cansado y sus ojos perlinos con la mirada desenfocada. Su primer impulso nada mas contemplarla en aquel estado era de abrazarla pero se reprimio, aun conservaba su orgullo. Pero no soportaba verla sufrir de tal manera, era la cosa mas horrible que había visto nunca. ¿Cómo podía sufrir tanto una persona que no se lo merecía?

- Mi pasado es mi presente y futuro, no tengo nada mas.- murmuro a media voz.- No me queda nada.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Él mas que nadie me recuerda lo que paso.- contesto alicaída.

El Uchiha observo como se daba por vencida, como sucumbía al pasado. Era incapaz de soportarlo, le recordaba al Sasuke débil e impotente que había sido, le dio tal rabia que la cogio con fiereza por los hombros para que la escuchase y le mirase fijamente a los ojos.

- Me parece increíble que seas tan débil y frágil, sigues anclada en el "pasado" de tu visión. Nadie te ha confirmado que así fuera y si realmente ocurrió, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer lamentándote. Tu padre te protegió por decisión propia, aprovéchalo y vive la vida que tu madre y tu hermana dieron por ti.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Deja de ser tan egoísta y levántate por Neji, por tu madre, por Hanabi, por tu padre pero sobre todo, por ti, hazte valer, hazle ver a todo el mundo lo que vales como me lo has demostrado a mi.

Los ojos perlinos de Hinata relucieron intensamente ante sus palabras de aliento. Sasuke nunca le había dicho nada parecido, siempre se mostraba tan frío con ella que todo aquel discurso le hizo recuperar las fuerzas por completo, se sentía viva y sentía como una nueva fuerza le recorría por dentro. Demostraría a todo el mundo que valía para ser una gran Kunoichi.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes, Sasuke le transmitía todo el aliento que ella necesitaba y ella le aportaba serenidad a su ser.

- ¡Ahh!

El grito de dolor de Sasuke rasgo el silencio y rompió el contacto visual con el que se estaban descubriendo el uno al otro mas profundamente, estaban descubriendo nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos. La Hyuuga bajo la mirada hacia el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, un kunai se había introducido en su antebrazo rasgándole la piel y el músculo. Sasuke aferro su mano a la empuñadura del kunai y lo extrajo a sangre fría. Descubrió a un Ninja de la villa oculta de la Nube sobre una rama de un árbol preparado para atacarlos de nuevo.

Antes de que el enemigo pudiera parpadear ya tenía a Sasuke a su lado, empuñando su propio kunai y con la mirada de la muerte en sus ojos sin fondo. Rápidamente hundió el arma en su pecho, Hinata se dio cuenta cuando vio caer el cuerpo sin vida del atacante. El Uchiha volvió al hueco en el árbol mientras presionaba la herida de su brazo y contemplaba caer al suelo el cuerpo inerte del Ninja atacante.

- ¿Por qué nos han atacado?-pregunto Hinata.

El muchacho paseo su mirada por los alrededores, era consciente de que si había uno tendría que haber mas por allí cerca ya que nunca actúan por libre sino en grupo, tenían que ponerse en marcha rápidamente.

- Por que nos estamos acercando a algo y al parecer, hay alguien que no nos recibe precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

Hinata trago saliva tras asimilar sus palabras, no eran buenas noticias salvo la posibilidad de que Neji estuviera por allí cerca. Inspiro profundamente, por fin podría liberar a su primo. Recordó de golpe el brazo herido del muchacho, se acerco a él y tanteo la herida con tal de examinar la gravedad de esta. Los dedos cálidos de Hinata recorriendo su piel le produjeron una agradable sensación y la contemplo con interés mientras ella efectuaba el análisis.

- No es grave, tan solo hay que frenar la hemorragia.-declaro finalmente.

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos sin fondo de Sasuke, la contemplaban con curiosidad. Se ruborizo hasta las orejas y rápidamente aparto sus manos de su brazo. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento aunque no necesitaba el reconocimiento de la herida, después sonrió divertido al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha.

- Sigamos.

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza contenta de no ser una carga para Sasuke, ahora que ya podía moverse seria mucho mas fácil deslizarse por el bosque.

"Espérame Neji, ya voy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Sa- sasuke.-musito la Hyuuga con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

El chico no contesto, parecía estar enojado con ella, desde la interrupción del Ninja enemigo no había vuelto a abrir la boca, ni siquiera para darle las gracias por el bálsamo que le había aplicado a su herida, aunque no las esperaba. Tenia un nudo en el estomago que no tenia intención de aflojarse, el muchacho estaba extraordinariamente serio después del ataque sorpresa y tenia la vaga sensación de que era culpa suya.

_¿Pero como puede ser...? Yo... yo creo... que no le he e-echo na-nada... _se decía a si misma para convencerse de ello, pero por mucho que lo repitiese seguia sintiendo esa sensacion de culpabilidad y de vez en cuando le dirigia miradas de soslayo al Uchiha para comprobar si su semblante serio habia cambiado. Pero no habia cambios, parecia sumido en sus propios pensamientos ajeno a la realidad pero siempre con un ojo abierto ante posibles ataques.

Gracias a las palabras de aliento de Sasuke conseguía mantener en un segundo plano su dolor y angustia, lo hacia para demostrarse a si misma que podía llegar a ser tan fuerte como su padre y que si merecía estar al cargo del clan Hyuuga, tal y como su padre había esperado de ella. Ahogaba el dolor y trataba de no mostrarse débil, trataba de dar una imagen seria y adulta de ella misma, capaz de sobre llevar todo aquello con tal de salvar a su Nissan, pero aun asi, no podia evitar que de vez en cuando el dolor aflorase de nuevo en su corazón.

Sasuke percibía las palabras de Hinata a la perfección y también las miradas de soslayo que le dirigía, e incluso, notaba el esfuerzo que ponía la Hyuuga en mantenerse firme. No podía reprimir que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa imperceptible para la Hyuuga al ver el enorme esfuerzo que ponía para ahogar su dolor. Se mantenía alerta continuamente, presentía que estaban cerca y ahora mas que nunca, debía poner todos sus sentidos en juego y eso implicaba no malgastar su sexto sentido en conversaciones con Hinata.

- ¿...estas enfadado... con-conmigo?-murmuró débilmente.- Go-gomen.

Sus palabras teñidas de preocupacion le hicieron distraerse y le observo, discretamente y sin cambiar su semblante serio e impasible, como los ojos perlinos de la Hyuuga mostraban culpabilidad y angustia entre otras cosas. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro cansado, Hinata nunca aprendería que ella no siempre tiene la culpa de todo y que no tenia que pedir perdon por todo.

- No.

Contempló al muchacho fijamente tratando de averiguar si eran ciertas sus palabras, luego desisitio. Sabia perfectamente que Sasuke nunca negaba las cosas por negar, tenia las ideas preclaras y era muy seguro a la hora de actuar, siempre le diria la verdad por muy dura que fuese. Sus ojos oscuros volvieron a transmitirle esa sensacion de soledad y angustia que podia indentificar con su propio dolor y soledad, Sasuke, sin duda alguna habia sufrido mucho pero se mostraba tan... tan seguro y distante que podian confundir a cualquier persona. Aun asi, admiraba el temple con el que asumia las cosas, sus ideas claras y su capacidad de anular el dolor.

De repente Sasuke paró en seco sin motivo, tenia los musculos visiblemente contraidos y tensos, y una mirada llena de odio junto con una muecha de perversa satisfacion poblaban su rostro, normalmente sereno. La Hyuuga se detuvo junto a él dubitativa y le contemplo perpleja, luego paseo la mirada por los alrededores ante la posible idea de que hubiera percibido a alguien pero por mucho que miro solo encontro arboles y mas arboles, nada irrelevante ni de interes para Sasuke, ni para ella.

Quiso preguntar y averiguar el motivo de aquella parada pero Sasuke se adelanto a sus pensamientos y le indico con un dedo que se mantuviese callada. Hinata no murmuro nada y dirigio su mirada al punto donde el Uchiha concentraba la suya con tanta intensidad, y entonces lo sintio, el frio intenso tan familiar volvio a recorrerle todo su ser haciendo que todo intento por mostrarse serena y valiente se viniese abajo. Su cuerpo se estremecio entero.

_Continuará…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Gracias** por todos los reviews que no lo habia dicho. Espero que os este gustando, me gustaría anticipar que el final esta muy cerca... aunque todavía no tengo muy claro como lo plasmare en palabras ya que todas las ideas se me acumulan, trataré de expresarlo lo mejor posible. _

_Agradezco a todos los lectores, que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic y que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Aun tengo mis dudas sobre cuales son mis fallos y me gustaria que me lo dijeseis, espero tener dentro de poco un vocabulario menos pobre y poder escribir con sentimiento, que es como me gustan las historias (:_

_Besos  
_


	12. Un adversario peligroso

**Un adversario peligroso**

Todo el mundo estaba congregado frente a la casa de los Hyuugas, les había llegado la noticia de que Hizashi adelantaba la misión y que todos aquellos que se habían alistado o que quisieran partir a una misión de Rango A de objetivo desconocido, tendrían que estar frente a la casa de Hizashi a primera hora de la mañana.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba allí junto a sus compañeros Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka, todos ellos habían sido despertado bruscamente y sacado de sus camas para partir a tiempo para la misión y aun seguían somiolentos, todos menos Naruto que estaba emocionado ante la idea de lo desconocido.

- ¿Alguien sabe a donde vamos?-pregunto Ino contrariada a la que no le sentaba nada bien que la despertaran a esas horas del alba.

- Mmmm… yo no quería venir, aun es muy temprano para misiones.-apunto Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

- Yo he escuchado que Hinata Hyuuga ha desaparecido.-dijo Sakura razonablemente preocupada.

Todo el grupo dirigió sus miradas a Shino y Kiba en busca de respuestas, los cuales se mantenían callados y no habían aportado ninguna palabra desde que habían llegado. Los compañeros de Hyuuga mostraban un aspecto cansado y somiolento, al menos lo que respectaba a Kiba.

- No sabemos nada de ella desde hace unos cuentos días.-informo Kiba alicaído.

Los demás sintieron su pena y bajaron la cabeza algo alicaídos ante la posible idea de que Hinata hubiera desaparecido. Incluso Shino se mostraba algo preocupado por su compañera de equipo, pero sin duda el más afectado por, la aun inexplicable desaparición de la Hyuuga, era Kiba. Poco a poco habían ido compenetrando hasta llegar al punto de mantener una relación semejante a la que mantendrían dos hermanos, una relación fraternal.

- Pero bueno, ¿que rayos os pasa?-pregunto Naruto nada, aparentemente deprimido por la desaparición de Hinata.- Nadie os ha dicho que Hina este en apuros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la casa Hyuuga, Hizashi y el quinto Hokage conversaban seriamente por el tema que mas les tocaba, la desaparición de Hinata Hyuuga. Tsunade estaba realmente contrariada por la decisión de Hizashi de partir sin más refuerzos que unos cuantos Ninjas, sin apenas, especialidad en nada en pos de Hinata y rebatía su idea en balde. Hizashi pertenecía a un antiguo clan de Konoha el cual fue, y sigue siendo, muy importante por sus numerosas influencias y su gran poder, por lo tanto si Hizashi ponía su plan en marcha antes del tiempo que pedía Tsunade para aportar mas Ninjas a su causa, no podría impedirlo. Pretendía ayudarlo aportándole Ninjas con mas experiencia e incluso, había tomado la idea de partir ella misma pero otros asuntos, quizás de menos importancia, la reclamaban y su deber como Hokage era velar por el bien de toda Konoha y no solo por un clan en concreto por lo que no podía dejarlo todo para irse con Hizashi y le pedía algo de tiempo.

- Tan solo dame dos horas para aclararlo todo.- insistió ella con la mirada fija en la espalda de Hizashi.

Este estaba asomado a la ventana de su gran despacho y escrutaba los Ninjas que partirían junto a él, pero claro, los de fuera no podían verlo ya que se ocultaba detrás de las tupidas cortinas que cubrían ambos lados del ventanal. Todos los Ninjas que partirían junto a él no sumarian más de veinte, mas su escuadrón personal no pasaría de los treinta y aun así tenía la certeza de que no seria suficientes.

- No puedo esperar mas.- fue su respuesta.

No podía malgastar mas tiempo, aunque fueran escasos o débiles, tenia que partir de inmediato si pretendía detener los espeluznantes acontecimientos que se llevarían acabo dentro de poco.

- Pero no conseguirás nada sino te esperas, ¿prefieres arriesgarlo todo a una sola jugada?-pregunto Tsunade.

- La vida de mi hija peligra cada hora que pasa, no puedo permitirme permanecer más tiempo aquí cuando puedo ir tras ellas. Nos vemos Tsunade.-dijo de manera firme y segura ocultando, entre otras cosas, sus verdaderos objetivos.

Tsunade se dio por vencida, el amor de un padre a una hija te impulsa a cometer cualquier cosa por muy peligrosa que fuese. El amor paternal entre otros, ya que todo tipo de amor te impulsa a actuar sin pensar, no importa arriesgarte por la persona a la que aprecias con toda tu alma, y ella mejor que nadie lo comprendía. Cerró los ojos complacida, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al no impedir la salida de Hizashi y todos sus séquitos, pero ante todo sabia lo que significaba un sentimiento de amor y perder a esa persona tal especial.

- Esta bien Hizashi. En cuanto me sea posible os seguiré junto con refuerzos.

Él se limito a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, si la cosa no iba bien daba igual si acudía ella sola o con escuadrón, no quedaría nada de ellos que rescatar. Abrió el gran ventanal dejándose ver ante la multitud, todos enmudecieron y centraron su atención en él a la espera de nuevas órdenes que ejecutar.

- Partiremos de inmediato, id preparándoos.-pidió Hizashi, el cual apenas tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír.- La vida de mi hija corre grave peligro, la misión es de un alto nivel y peligro.

Cerró el ventanal con un sonoro golpe, ignorando los comentarios y preguntas, aun tenía que preparar algunas cosas antes de partir. Se volvió y miro por primera vez a Tsunade, realmente parecía preocupada.

- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea comentar el estado de la vida de Hinata?-pregunto Tsunade dubitativa.

- Desde luego.-afirmo Hizashi dirigiéndole una media sonrisa.- Tienen que saber a lo que se enfrentan, seria muy injusto no decirles el posible riesgo que pueden correr.

… aunque con esas palabras no tengan ni la menor idea de lo que se les viene encima. Es necesario, si conseguimos los objetivos libraremos a Konoha de un gran peligro.- añadió para si mismo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- … la vida de mi hija corre grave peligro, la misión es de un alto nivel y peligro.-informo Hizashi antes de cerrar el gran ventanal con un gran estruendo.

Todos volvieron la mirada hacia Naruto, nuevamente se había equivocado. La noticia impacto al muchacho, ¿Cómo una chica como Hinata podía correr grave peligro? Bueno, lo que quería decir era que una chica tan recatada y tímida como Hinata nunca se metería en el más grande de sus problemas y podría correr peligro, entonces ¿Qué le ocurría? Fue en ese instante cuando se percato de que las miradas de todos sus compañeros estaba fijas en él, bajo la cabeza, de nuevo había hablado antes de tiempo.

- Kiba, Shino no os preocupéis.-intento animar Sakura sin saber con certeza que palabras emplear.

Kiba estaba igual de conmocionado que Naruto, ¿Hinata metida en un problema? Y además arriesgado, poniendo su vida en grave peligro. Se echaba las culpas, la había notado algo distante y diferente con él aquellos últimos días. En su momento, quiso creer que era una especie de post-trauma del ultimo accidente en la misión y, simplemente, lo dejo correr. Se consideraba su hermano mayor y así de bien lo había ejercido (sarcasmo).

Shino estaba también descolocado por la noticia pero, como tantas otras veces, no lo dio a entender con la expresión de su rostro y si lo hizo, no pudieron verla.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto los cogio a ambos por el cuello y, con una gran sonrisa, dijo:

- Vamos chicos, todos estamos preocupados pero quedándonos aquí lamentándolo, no nos va a servir de nada. La encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta, vaya que si.- hizo una pausa, no era consciente de que Kiba y Shino trataban de zafarse de su abrazo.

Los soltó de golpe y rebusco entre sus ropas algo en concreto.

Shikamaru observaba la escena con ojo abierto y otro cerrado, sabia cuan de testarudo y persistente podía llegar a ser Naruto y prefirió no abrir la boca, nada más que para bostezar, claro esta. Entre bostezo y bostezo pensaba en el caso de Hinata, no conocía mucho a la Hyuuga pero las pocas veces que la había visto o saludado de lejos le había dado la sensación de ser tímida y poco sociable con la gente, el tipo de chica buena que nunca se metía en líos, y normalmente no solía equivocarse en sus deducciones a los que llegaba. Todo aquello despertaba en él intriga, si, intriga. Preocupación no sentía, era únicamente interés ¿Cómo un tipo de chica como Hinata, se podía meter en un lío tan grande como para poner su vida en peligro? Llego a la conclusión de que Hyuuga, por voluntad propia, no se habría metido en un marrón como aquel, seguramente había segundas personas de por medio o un malentendido.

Mientras Naruto les enseñaba a todos su nueva técnica aprendida gracias a un libro que había obtenido de la biblioteca.

- Prestad atención, no hay nada semejante a esto y lo he aprendido de un libro que cogí en la biblioteca.-anuncio satisfecho y emocionado.

- ¿De la biblioteca, enserio?-pregunto Sakura algo impresionada.

Él chico asintió orgulloso, por fin podría mostrarles a todos los avances que había echo con ayuda de un libro, después de tanto entrenamiento. Pero por mucho que insistió nada ocurrió.

- Ey, ¿pero que ocurre?-pregunto frustrado, hojeo el libro con desgana y luego lo arrojo al suelo con asco y repugnancia.- Los libros no sirven para nada.

Todo el mundo se rió, alejándose gracias a la tontería diaria de Naruto, de la cruda y dura realidad a la que se enfrentaban continuamente. Todos menos Naruto el cual seguía mascullando palabras inteligibles mientras pensaba que había perdido el tiempo con aquel inútil libro y el enojo iba en aumento, lo que hacia que todos ellos estallaran en carcajadas mas sonoras.

Ino estaba visiblemente ausente aunque nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención como Sai le prestaba para darse cuenta, la chica escrutaba con la mirada los alrededores en busca de algo o de alguien en concreto, finalmente se dio por vencida y suspiro alicaída:

- Sasuke Uchiha no se ha presentado.-decreto visiblemente defraudada.

El chico clavo sus ojos oscuros visiblemente defraudado a lo que ella le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

- Bag, no me hables de ese cabeza hueca.- mascullo Naruto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Sakura extrañada.

Sabía que en los viejos tiempos se habían llevado como el perro y el gato, siempre compitiendo el uno contra el otro, pero ahora creía que se llevaban bien, o al menos se toleraban lo suficiente.

- La otra noche me lo encontré y estaba muy pasota y arisco.-respondió Naruto haciendo una breve y ofensiva imitación de Sasuke.

Aunque Ino y Sakura no fuera perritas falderas del Uchiha como en los viejos tiempos, sentían un aprecio y un respecto hacia él, mas desde luego que el que sentían hacia Naruto por lo que le propinaron un capón cada una dejándolo en el suelo dolorido.

- Igual que siempre, ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?-pregunto aburrido Shikamaru.

Sakura e Ino sacudieron el puño de manera amenazante ante lo cual, Shikamaru retrocedió, era consciente de los bruscos golpes que propinaban tan solo por ofender al Uchiha y no quería recibir al igual que Naruto. Sai observaba la escena sin decir nada, era dado a no mostrar sus emociones ni opiniones y hasta hacia poco le molestaba el interés que Ino tenia en el Uchiha.

Naruto se incorporo del suelo frotándose con la mano la cabeza donde dos chichones le sobresalían y con una mueca de dolor:

- Ahora que lo pienso.- dijo Naruto pensativo.- El Uchiha no estaba solo, le escuche hablar, antes de encontrarnos, con alguien. Yo diría que la otra voz pertenecía a…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hinata.

La chica se había quedado paralizada con la mirada desenfocada y las manos temblorosas al contemplar, en vivo, aquellos dos ojos rojos de mirada aterradora frente a ella. El asesino de sus dos seres mas queridos estaba allí.

La mirada era gélida y escalofriante, el propietario de aquella mirada entrecerró los ojos mientras fijaba su atención en la muchacha. El Uchiha, con la vista clavada en aquellos ojos rojos, trataba de sacar a la Hyuuga de su parálisis. Finalmente desistió al ver que era inútil.

- Por fin, hermanito.-ironizo Sasuke con frialdad.

No hubo respuesta, únicamente la mirada rojiza se clavo esta vez en el Uchiha y libero a Hinata de su parálisis aunque el miedo la tenía agarrotada por completo, con o sin mirada. Sasuke sabia perfectamente desde el primer momento donde se estaba metiendo, había visto el nombre de Itachi Uchiha en el impreso de Hizashi por lo que el padre de la Hyuuga también estaba al tanto de la situación. De seguro que Hizashi planeaba atacar a su hermano en venganza con aquella expedición de Rango A. Todo comenzó a encajarle cuando Hinata le relato su visión y hablo de unos escalofriantes ojos rojos, los de Itachi.

Observo como su hermano avanzaba hacia ellos lentamente y con paso firme mientras dejaba expuesta a la luz solar las fracciones de su cara, lo que dio lugar al tembleque de la Hyuuga al percatarse de la relación que mantenían Sasuke y el asesino.

- Te agradezco la visita de cortesía, Sasuke.-dijo Itachi con firmeza, luego desvió la mirada hacia la Hyuuga.- Pero hoy tengo otros planes.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, al parecer él nunca entraba en los planes de Itachi, ¿seria tan insignificante que no valía la pena ni molestarse en combatir contra él? ¿Por qué era tan importante, o al menos más que él, la Hyuuga?

- Soy consciente de tus increíbles habilidades, pequeña.-murmuro como si pudiera leer la mente de Sasuke.- Unas habilidades verdaderamente poderosas. Podrían sernos de utilidad.

Aquellas palabras iban con segundas y tanto Sasuke como Hinata cogieron al vuelo sus intenciones, pretendía llevársela. Itachi comenzó a usar su Sharingan Caleidoscopio con la muchacha, Sasuke pudo ver a la perfección como las tres aspas de sus ojos comenzaban a hacer efecto en la Hyuuga, la cual tenía la mirada desenfocada y comenzaba a gemir.

- Hinata, cierra los ojos.- le ordeno Sasuke.- ¡No le mires!

Desde luego no pensaba darle la satisfacción a Itachi de marcharse sin más y dejándole en bandeja lo que había venido a buscar, Hinata. Tendría que pelear con él antes.

Demasiado tarde para Hinata, no podía desviar la mirada, Sasuke se maldijo para sus adentros y luego se movió en un acto reflejo con rapidez y sutileza hasta llegar a colocarse entre ambos protegiendo a Hinata de la mirada abrasadora de su hermano, esto hizo que la Hyuuga se liberara de aquella tortura, contemplo desconcertada la espalda de Sasuke frente a ella, le agradeció el gesto con una débil sonrisa:

- A- Arigato…

Luego, cayo de rodillas sobre el manto de hierba que cubría el bosque, aun no estaban todas sus fuerzas de agilidad y percepción restauradas por completo como para enfrentarse a un enemigo del nivel de Itachi.

- No te vas a llevar a Hinata.-replico Sasuke con contundencia y seguro de sus palabras.

Itachi no podo evitar reprimir un gesto de sorpresa y luego esbozo una media y torcida sonrisa. Conocía a su hermano mejor que él mismo pese haber pasado casi toda su vida separados y si la mente del Hyuuga era como las de todas la muchachas aquello seria entretenido y podría divertirse después de todo.

- Vaya. Hermano me sorprendes.- murmuro creando expectación con las palabras y el tono de voz que empleaba. Sasuke era consciente de la mente maquiavélica y manipuladora de Itachi e intuyo que sino había atacado ya, era porque sopesaba una de sus ideas; tenia que estar alerta a todo.

- Pensaba que después de encontrarme utilizando a la muchacha la dejarías a su suerte.- dijo para fastidio de Sasuke.- Ya no te es útil.

Cerró los puños con rabia, ¿Cómo podía saber todo lo que había estado haciendo? ¿Cómo sabia que había estado con la Hyuuga para encontrarlo?

El Uchiha mayor comprobó con satisfacción como había acertado de pleno al elegir con cuidado las palabras que emplearía.

Hinata había escuchado con temor las palabras del hermano de Sasuke y del asesino de su madre y de su hermana, Itachi Uchiha. Sus palabras le daban las respuestas a muchas de las preguntas que se había planteado acerca de las razones por las cuales Sasuke la ayudaba. Ahora ya lo comprendía, la estaba ayudando solo beneficio propio para ayudarlo a encontrar a Itachi involuntariamente con sus visiones, se había aprovechado de ella. Eso había dado lugar a que su mente reaccionara con rapidez al verse en peligro y con las fuerzas que le restaban había escapado, ahora corría todo lo que podía para tratar de ponerse a salvo.

Mientras, pensaba en todas las palabras de consuelo, todos los gestos de Sasuke, eran puro teatro y de nuevo se sintió utilizada y humillada. No comprendía por que le dolía tanto que Sasuke la hubiera estado utilizando después de todo, su vida se basaba en eso, mentiras y engaños pero por una vez en su vida había creído encontrar a una persona que fuera sincera y compresiva con ella. Se había equivocado, se trago las ganas de llorar y la frustración que le corroía por dentro para concentrarse en alejarse lo más posible de ellos, Itachi no tardaría en darle alcance pero podía lograr ocultarse.

- Te odio… Sasuke Uchiha.-gimió entre sollozos.

Estaba cansada de las mentiras, los engaños, de la actitud de su padre hacia ella, de que la gente la tratase como un trapo sucio y de ser utilizada y humillada continuamente. Pero por encima de todo, le dolía que Sasuke la hubiera utilizado.

Fue entonces cuando un grito rasgo el silencio del bosque y también corto el hilo de los pensamientos de la Hyuuga.

_Continuará..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Creo que este capitulo es visiblemente mas largo... Ya se han desvelado muchas de las incognitas de la historia al sacar a relucir el nombre de Itachi, ¿pero como acabara? Dado que se me han ocurrido un monton de ideas conforme iba escrbiendo he pensado en hacer dos partes de esta historia ya que seria algo extenso, seria como dos libros distintos, cada uno con su final pero entrelazados, o quizas es mejor acabar con esta historia del todo sin complicarla mas?_

_Espero que os guste y que me digais si preferis la parte dos de esta historia para cuando la finalice o dejarla :S_

_Besos y gracias por los rewiews (:  
_


	13. Atrapada

**Atrapada**

Sacudió las hojas, tenia una sensación… las arrojo al suelo frustrado al visualizar el nombre que estaba buscando en una de las partidas de nacimiento junto con todos los datos que buscaban exhaustivamente durante las dos semanas anteriores. Karin y Jügo dejaron sus quehaceres y se volvieron hacia Suigetsu desconcertados por su repentina reacción.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota? No hagas ruido.-mascullo Jügo clavando sus ojos inyectados en sangre en Suigetsu.

Suigetsu ignoro por completo a Jügo.

- Nos vamos.-anuncio para sorpresa de ambos.

Comenzó a recopilar los folios, carpetas y archivadores que habían revuelto en busca de un misero papel con el cual podrían detener lo inevitable para muchos, lo principal era no dejar huellas que delataran su intrusión en el despacho de Tsunade. Jügo observaba encolerizado como Suigetsu recogía todos los papeles y documentos cuando debería estar buscando la identidad de la joven nacida hace dieciocho años atrás en Konoha. Karin desvío la mirada contrariada, Suigetsu era un incompetente en muchos sentidos y no lograba alcanzar el motivo por el cual Sasuke aun lo mantenía en el grupo, debería estar fuera al igual que Jügo, solo ella podía efectuar la misión con satisfactorios resultados y por lo visto, eso tenia que hacer.

- Vamos.-les apremio Suigetsu al percatarse de que no tenían la intención de moverse.

Suigetsu los miro enojado al ver que no hacían nada por moverse, ¿no pensaban ponerse en marcha o que? Durante la búsqueda de los documentos donde constaban las partidas de nacimientos de los habitantes de Konoha había presentido algo, una extraña sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo al tomar uno de los papeles que reposaban sobre la mesa. Pero a pesar de encontrar lo que andaba buscando era otra sensación la que le recorría y, por fin, consiguió desvelar el porque de esta.

- Ha ocurrido.-musito.

Los ojos de Karin y Suigetsu se dilataron al comprender sin necesidad de más palabras la gravedad del asunto, pero aun así, seguían sin comprender muchas cosas:

- ¿Quién?-pregunto finalmente Karin con un punto de frustración palpable en el tono de su voz.

- Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. La hija mayor de Hizashi Hyuuga.-informo Suigetsu tendiéndoles el papel donde constaba su nombre.- La heredera del Clan.

Jügo le arrebato el papel de las manos para cerciorarse de que era cierto, Karin por el contrario, intuía que Suigetsu, a pesar de ser un incompetente, nunca mentiría con un asunto como aquel y saber que Hinata Hyuuga era la elegida le hervía la sangre.

- Por eso permanecía tanto tiempo Sasuke con la chica.-apunto Karin.

Era incapaz de asumirlo, sabía las consecuencias que podían surgir en ella al encontrar el nombre de la muchacha y creía estar preparada pero sentía como toda la sangre le hervía por dentro al no ser ella.

- No.-negó Suigetsu mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo.- No creo que Sasuke sepa nada, no por el momento.

- Entonces, ¡podríamos haberlo evitado!-exclamo Jügo contrariado.- Debimos apartarlo de la chica, de todas en general. No debimos haberle permitido que nos acompañase.

- No, esa no era la opción correcta.- negó Suigetsu.- Si no le hubiéramos permitido acompañarnos habría sospechado y tendría razones para vigilarnos, él es demasiado agudo y perceptivo.

Estaban temblando por dentro, habían escuchado los cotilleos de la muchedumbre de Konoha sobre la desaparición de la hija mayor de Hizashi y dado que no habían encontrado a Sasuke en el refugio a las afueras de Konoha donde estaban instalados o en su apartamento relacionaron la desaparición de la chica con él. Después de tomarse la molestia de ser lo suficientemente discretos para disimular las verdaderas intenciones de regresar a Konoha delante del Uchiha, de colarse en el despacho del Hokage y de hacer sus averiguaciones… todo al traste, habían empujado al Uchiha inconscientemente a cometer lo inevitable y con ello, a la fatal perdición de su futuro. Cuando en realidad lo que pretendían era que no tuviera lugar aquel encuentro del Uchiha con la chica de identidad desconocida hasta hace poco.

- Evidentemente porque Sasuke es muy agudo lo habría descubierto. No debimos aceptar esta misión a espaldas o no de Sasuke. Sabíamos que cabía la remota posibilidad de que sucediera y ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.-inquirió Karin.

- ¿Quién iba a suponer que Sasuke tratara con nadie? Ya sabemos como es él.-replico Suigetsu.

Karin se mordió la lengua, odiaba cuando Suigetsu se daba de listo pero, en el fondo, debía admitir que Suigetsu llevaba razón. Sasuke no era el tipo de chico que se relacionaría con nadie a la primera de cambio, al menos la excusa de regresar a Konoha por gusto propio y sin motivos había convencido al Uchiha, o eso creía hasta ahora. Habían tenido frente a sus narices a la chica que arruinaría todo, en especial Sasuke, y no lo habían sabido.

- No, puede ser que aun no sea demasiado tarde.-apunto Jügo con una media sonrisa maquiavélica.- Después de todo, ya sabemos como es Sasuke.

Las palabras de Jügo eran en parte ciertas y se vieron alentados de que aun no fuera demasiado tarde, lo único que tenían que hacer es retener al Uchiha pero antes tendrían que dar con él y nadie tenia la menor idea de donde podría estar, como la mayoría de veces Sasuke iba por libre.

Después de cavilar las posibilidades del paradero del muchacho optaron por seguir la "extraña" expecidición que el Hyuuga había organizado para encontrar a su hija mayor, si encontraban a la chica, muy posiblemente encontrarían al Uchiha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke busco con la mirada a la Hyuuga, había dejado de percibir su presencia al acabar el discurso su hermano Itachi, no la encontró. Obviamente se había tomado las palabras de Itachi al pie de la letra y una vez descubierto todo no había tenido, nada más y nada menos, la genial idea de huir. Aquello ponía las cosas más fáciles para Itachi y más difíciles para la Hyuuga, nunca aprendería a analizar la situación con sangre fría. Obvio era que la había utilizado pero si fuera lista habría sabido que lo más acertado seria permanecer junto a él, al menos él podría hacer frente a Itachi y quizás ella podría salir ilesa pero no, ella había tenido la idea de salir corriendo. Después de todo, él no tenia la intención de secuestrarla o llevársela, ya no le era de interés y, por lo tanto, estaban en el mismo bando, pero Itachi… Itachi si pretendía llevársela. Bufo y puso los ojos en blanco, así era Hinata Hyuuga.

Desvió de su mente la situación de Hinata y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella para centrarse en su hermano, por fin lo tenia frente a frente y por fin podría ver logrado su mas ansiado anhelo. Concentró todo su odio hacia Itachi, ahora que lo tenia enfrente asaltaban a su mente recuerdos dolorosos del pasado y aquello le aportaba mas y mas odio.

- ¿Por qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir, aunque no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba preguntando en realidad.

- Hermanito, nunca cambiaras. Ahora utilizas a la gente en beneficio propio, me recuerdas algo a mí.

- Yo no soy como tú.- replico con furia.

- Como quieras, me ha encantado verte.-contesto con sorna Itachi sin poner mucho interés en las miradas cargadas del mas intenso odio visto ni de las intenciones de Sasuke al querer enfrentarse a él.- Ahora tengo que irme.

Itachi se deslizo hacia la derecha en pos de Hinata. Sasuke no podía permitirse perderlo de nuevo y junto con él, la posibilidad de matarlo, después de haberle costado tanto encontrarlo. Además tenia la vaga sensación de que tenia que detenerlo, no solo por sus objetivos sino por proteger a Hinata y darle tiempo para regresar y ocultarse en caso de que no tuviera éxito.

Así pues, se interpuso entre Itachi y el camino que debía tomar.

- Ni hablar.- mascullo entre dientes Sasuke.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y lo observo fijamente:

- No seas necio, aun no estas preparado.-le advirtió con voz cansada.

- Yo decidiré cuando estoy preparado o no, y ahora si estoy preparado.-gruño Sasuke.

Empuño los kunais y se abalanzó sobre Itachi, si le daba mas tiempo podría largarse sin más. Volcó todo su odio hacia su hermano, fluía por todos los poros de su piel. Por fin podría dar por saciada su venganza.

Por fin pagaría todo sus males.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Medito la posibilidad de hacer frente a cuatro Ninjas experimentados. Había acudido al lugar del cual procedía aquel grito que transmitía tanto dolor y angustia, sigilosamente se ocultaba entre las ramas de los árboles y demás arbustos hasta llegar al lugar de los sucesos. Un pequeño claro rodeado de vigorosos árboles cuyas copas eran tan frondosas que apenas se filtraba la luz solar. Allí estaba Neji, encadenado de pies y manos a una extraña plataforma de tortura. Le había costado mucho reconocerlo por su ropa echa jirones, su cuerpo magullado y sus cabellos mugrientos, sin duda llevaba allí varios días. Cuatro Ninjas conversaban y reían entre ellos mientras azotaban el cuerpo dolorido y ensangrentado de Neji.

No se decidía a intervenir, no estaba segura de poder salir victoriosa, con las fuerzas aun sin restaurarse por completo después de aquella mirada hipnotizante de Itachi, no podría ejecutar justus y técnicas más precisas y letales. Cada golpe y gemido de dolor que escuchaba se sentía menos capaz de liberarlo, se sentía tan impotente y aquellos gemidos de dolor le taladraban por dentro.

Cerró los ojos perdida en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba el continuo replicar de Neji. _No, ahora tengo que ser valiente, es Neji a quien torturan._ Evoco las palabras de aliento que Sasuke Uchiha le había dedicado momentos atrás, aquellas palabra estaban teñidas de sinceridad, no podía ser real, no podía haber estado utilizándola, no importarle lo mas mínimo y pronunciar aquellas palabras. Se sintió inexplicablemente más segura de si misma. Aparto una rama que le ocultaba la escena y observo como Neji bajaba la cabeza derrotado mientras sus cabellos le ocultaban su rostro desaliñado. Aparto la mirada dolida, se arriesgaría por él como este se habría arriesgado por ella en otras muchas ocasiones, trataría de liberarlo y huiría con él.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y cerro los ojos metalizándose de lo que estaba apunto de hacer mientras pensaba en un plan de escape, al menos contaba con el factor sorpresa y eso influía mucho.

Lo tenia, o al menos eso creía. _Neji aguanta_ murmuro en su fuero interno.

"_Tu padre te protegió por decisión propia, aprovéchalo y vive la vida que tu madre y tu hermana dieron por ti. Deja de ser tan egoísta y levántate por Neji, por tu madre, por Hanabi, por tu padre pero sobre todo, por ti, hazte valer, hazle ver a todo el mundo lo que vales como me lo has demostrado a mi."_

Se incorporo dispuesta a salvar a Neji y, convencida de que podría, tropezó con una piedra mal puesta en el camino y callo de bruces al suelo provocando un gran estruendo y delatando su posición. Los Ninjas enmudecieron.

- Ves a ver.-pronuncio uno de ellos.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, la habían descubierto, había fracasado antes de tiempo.

- - - - - - - -

Los arbustos se movieron con demasiada brusquedad para ser ocasionado por el aire o por un simple animal, al menos eso creyeron los guardias. Se miraron entre ellos meditando que debían hacer a continuación, podría ser el jefe o por el contrario un Ninja enemigo, finalmente el guardia que parecía el cabecilla del grupo ladeo la cabeza hacia una de los otros e indico:

- Ves a ver.

El otro guardia asintió con desgana a la orden de su superior y avanzo hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el barullo y ajetreo de los arbustos, no le hacia gracia que fuera un Ninja enemigo pero menos gracia le hacia que fuera su jefe, Itachi. Se alejo de la diversión que le producía torturar al muchacho de cabellos largos. Empuño el kunai y se acerco con sigilo a la zona, una vez allí aparto las ramas con rapidez dejando al descubierto a una muchacha de cabellos cortos y azulinos, ojos perlinos y asustada.

- Vaya, vaya…-exclamó el guardia con satisfacción y alivio al comprobar que aquella muchacha no supondría problema alguno.- Si tenemos aquí a una princesita asustada.

Los otros tres guardias parecían igual de complacidos y aliviados al percatarse de que no era Itachi, pese a servirle le tenían cierto temor. Aquella chica les supondría una pequeña diversión aparte del muchacho.

Neji, ante los comentarios y cerciorarse de que no golpeaban su cuerpo, extrañado, alzo el rostro para comprobar que era lo que había captado el interés de aquellos Ninjas como para dejar de atizarle. Su rostro se torno en una mueca de sorpresa al contemplar a su prima indefensa y temblando en el suelo bajo las atentas y perversas miradas de sus torturadores. No comprendía que hacia Hinata allí pero sintió un cierto alivio al verla que enseguida se esfumaría al contemplar como uno de los Ninjas la tomaba por la muñeca y la levantaba del suelo con brusquedad entre carcajadas.

Fue entonces cuando reacciono, pese a no comprender el porque de que Hinata estuviera allí, se retorció tratando de liberarse de las cadenas que le oprimían las muñecas y los tobillos en balde.

Más nervioso por momentos al contemplar como trataban a Hinata se revolvió clavándose más profundamente las cadenas en su piel, ignoro el dolor, no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos perlinos de su prima, estaba tan asustada…

Se maldijo por haber caído en la trampa que los cuatro Ninjas le habían puesto en el camino, había caído y ni siquiera le habían dado oportunidad de acercarse a Itachi. Trato de hacerles frente pero no tuvo elección ni tiempo. Había tratado de escapar tiempo atrás pero al ver que era inútil desistió y se dejo llevar por la depresión, no podría escapar de aquella plataforma él solo así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar y soportar los golpes, guardo sus fuerzas para hacer frente a los golpes y hasta ahora le habían sido de utilidad pero al ver a Hinata en peligro hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de las cadenas. No le importaba que le golpeasen a él, pero Hinata era otra cosa.

- Hin…

Fue lo único que pudo articular tras darse por vencido al ver que era inútil tratar de escapar. Lo único que le quedaba era contemplar como golpeaban a Hinata hasta la muerte, como habían echo con él.

_Continuará..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que este capitulo resuelva algunas de las preguntas que me habéis echo en los reviews, las demás preguntas... no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos y dejemos que todo siga su curso que finalmente obtendréis las respuestas a todas vuestras dudas. Este fic es un poco complejo, y cuando se desvelan algunas respuestas aparecen nuevas incognitas, pero realmente cuando este todo acabado veréis como es sencillo (:

Gracias por los reviews, espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado.

Besos


	14. Amigos hasta la muerte

**Amigos hasta la muerte**

- ¡Chidori!

El chakra fluyo através de todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su mano, sentía el poder, sentía la ira y el odio y simplemente se dejo llevar por el. Intercambiaron las miradas, la de Sasuke estaba plagada de odio y la de Itachi permanecía serena, quizás con un atisbo de interés. En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, había notado que Sasuke había aumentado la velocidad y destreza, ahora se deslizaba con sutilidad y precisión. En lo que se refería a parar los ataques ahora podía preveer sus ataques con mayor facilidad gracias a su Sharingan, pero evidentemente no igualaba a la destreza de Itachi. Sasuke parecía haberse dado cuenta de que atacando cuerpo a cuerpo no llegaría a dañarlo seriamente por lo que opto por usar su Chidori.

Y deseando con más ansias que nunca acabar con el asesino de sus padres y de su pasado junto con su vida, se abalanzó sobre Itachi alzando la mano envuelta por su propio chakra.

Itachi no se inmuto, espero sereno a que Sasuke llegara hasta su posición y detuvo el ataque en seco, sin emplear muchos esfuerzos, Sasuke parpadeo confuso mientras cerraba el puño con rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser que después de tanto esfuerzo y entrenamiento no conseguía hacerle el mas leve arañazo? ¿A que nivel estaba Itachi? Y lo mas importante, ¿Qué nivel tan bajo debía de tener él?

En realidad el ataque consiguió herirle superficialmente la palma de la mano pero no lo dio a entender para no aparentar debilidad ante él, desde luego no esperaba que su hermano pequeño hubiera aumentado su fuerza de tal manera como para llegar a perforarle la piel, no volvería a subestimarlo aunque aquello no era gran cosa comparado con su propio poder.

Pero ya habían jugado bastante, no tenia intención de acabar con la vida de Sasuke pero si resultaba una verdadera molestia o si se interponía en su camino no tendría reparos en eliminarlo, ya que hasta el momento solo había esquivado sus ataques, no había empleado su fuerza lo mas mínimo.

Le retorció la mano ante lo cual Sasuke contrajo la expresión de su rostro pero no llego a gritar por el intenso dolor que le producía, luego lo lanzo con toda su fuerza contra un árbol y lo contemplo caer con brusquedad sobre el suelo.

Sasuke levanto la mirada dolorido por el impacto, ese no era su final y trato de levantarse para plantarle cara, no se rendiría ahora que había conseguido llegar tan lejos, no hasta dar por cumplida su promesa de segar la vida de Itachi costase lo que costase.

Todo eso se vio reflejado en sus ojos, todo eso y mucho más fue Itachi capaz de ver. El poder iba aumentando en el interior de su hermano pequeño alimentado por el odio que le corroía al tenerlo tan cerca, y aquello podía suponerle un problema, si seguía aumentando en ese preciso momento no podía entretenerse mas, tenia que dar con la Hyuuga. Se deslizo a la velocidad del rayo y cogio a Sasuke por el cuello clavándole sus dedos níveos, y fijo sus ojos en los de su hermano pequeño que trataba de rehuirle la mirada en vano.

- Sharigan Caleidoscopio.-pronuncio Itachi a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban.

Se retorció entre las manos que le apresaban contra el tronco del árbol incapaz de hacer gran cosa para escapar de su escalofriante mirada. Cuando Itachi considero que era suficiente para dejar a Sasuke fuera de combate durante un cierto tiempo abrió la mano y lo dejo caer liberándolo de su torturadora mirada. Cayo al suelo sin poder moverse ni pestañear, su hermano le había echo revivir la muerte de sus padres y la humillación que sufrió.

Aquella parálisis era total, apenas podía respirar con normalidad alzo la mirada furioso y contemplo como Itachi se alejaba de él y antes de perderse entra la frondosidad del bosque volvió la cabeza ligeramente para clavar su mirada en el, esbozo una sonrisa y murmuro:

- Date prisa en alcanzar el odio suficiente. Motívate.

Ignoro sus palabras, quiso levantarse pero no podía, le costaba demasiado aunque tenia la certeza de que Itachi no había utilizado su Sharingan Caleidoscopio mas potente y si aquello era cierto no tardaría en recuperar las fuerzas pero para cuando lo hiciera ya seria demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos, solo tenia mente para pensar en su fracaso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se deslizaban con rapidez a través del boque, cada minuto contaba tal y como lo había dicho Hizashi, y todos lo sabían. Después de sacar conclusiones, quizás algo precipitadas, habían llegado al razonamiento de que Sasuke podría haberse marchado con la Hyuuga por algún extraño motivo o que quizás este, le había echo algo a Hinata, pero eso era completamente imposible. Todos sabían lo indiferente y frío que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha pero nunca llegaría al extremo de hacerle nada a alguien sin un buen motivo que lo impulsara a ello. Cada uno caminaba por un lado cavilando entre sus pensamientos, y cada uno llegaba a una conclusión distinta sobre lo sucedido.

De repente Kiba se detuvo y deslizo la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, hacia Akamaru, tratando de escuchar mejor lo que este le transmitía mediante ladridos que solo él podía comprender. Shino, acostumbrado a ese tipo de paradas freno en seco y se coloco al lado de su amigo a la espera de una respuesta ya que Akamaru nunca les hacia parar sin un buen motivo.

Naruto fue el siguiente que se percato de la parada y se reunió con ellos. Shikamaru se les unió agradeciendo que hubiera una parada:

- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Naruto.

- Akamaru ha percibido algo.-anuncio Shino moderando el tono de voz para que Kiba no perdiera ninguno de sus ladridos.

Akamaru seguía comunicándose con Kiba mediante ladridos y gemidos inteligibles, la expresión del muchacho iba cambiando a cada ladrido y a peor, y cuando los ladridos cesaron la preocupación teñía por completo el semblante de Kiba.

- Akamaru dice que ha percibido la presencia de Hinata a unos cuantos metros de aquí.-informo Kiba finalmente.

Naruto, Shino y Shikamaru no comprendían como Kiba tenia semejante expresión de desaliento y preocupación si aquellas noticias eran realmente buenas. Naruto no podía aguantar el suspense por lo que intervino:

- ¿Y esa cara?

Kiba trago saliva, indeciso.

- No esta sola.

- ¿Quién..?-quiso preguntar Shikamaru.

Kiba previno aquella pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta, Akamaru no había conseguido identificar a las otras personas, posiblemente porque no las había olido antes y eso solo vaticinaba más problemas, solo el número y le corto bruscamente:

- No lo se. Akamaru no ha conseguido averiguar quienes son las otras cinco personas.

- ¿Cinco?-pregunto Shino con un leve tono de interés.

El muchacho asintió apesumbrado. Naruto permanecía al margen pero con un oído puesto en la conversación y ante la mención de posibles enemigos reprimió el impulso de lanzarse al combate de cabeza, quizás antes lo haría pero ahora tenia que mantener la cabeza fría todo el tiempo que pudiese, estaba en juego la vida de Hinata.

- Lo malo es…-continuo Kiba para sorpresa de todos ellos.- Que vamos en sentido contrario.

- ¿Cómo que en sentido contrario?

- Pues el camino contrario al que seguimos.-especificó Naruto.

Shikamaru le dirijo una torva mirada.

- Se lo que significa.-replico con un deje de cansancio en la voz, volvió la mirada hacia Shino y Kiba que habían adoptado una pose reflexiva.- ¿Entonces que podemos hacer?

Ambos parecían demasiado confusos como para tratar de dar un camino a seguir, no podían evitar sentirse aun conmocionados por la impactante noticia de la posible pérdida de su amiga. ¿Quién serian las otras cinco personas que estaban junto a ella?

- Volvamos.-decidió Shikamaru.

Al darse la vuelta contemplo el bosque desierto, ni rastro de todos los demás y se le formo un nudo en el estomago al intuir que tendría que correr mas para darles alcance, al parecer con toda aquella distracción no se habían dado cuenta de cuanto terreno les habían sacado de ventaja, ¿Cómo no podían haberse percatado antes? Naruto se deslizo rápidamente en pos de todos los demás pero por más que trataba de alcanzarlo estaban ya muy lejos, y se volvió junto a Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru que lo esperaban con un deje de interrogación en sus miradas.

- No están.-observo Naruto.

- Genial, no nos habíamos dado cuenta.-replico Shikamaru de mal talante, no soportaba la idea de tener que esforzarse cuando tendría que estar en su cama durmiendo.

- No voy a volver hacia atrás.-se opuso Kiba, todos calvaron su mirada en él a lo que este respondió-: Tengo que ayudar a Hinata y puede ser que esas cinco personas con las que esta no tengan buenas intenciones, es mi responsabilidad como compañero de grupo buscarla y ayudarla.

Enmudecieron ante el discurso de Kiba, al parecer no había nada que le fuese a cambiar de opinión con respecto a seguir a Hizashi y a los demás.

- Yo no voy a ir.-negó Shikamaru.- Es mejor avisar a el grupo y tener mas oportunidades de vencer contra esas cinco personas.

Kiba y Shikamaru se batieron en un duelo de miradas contradictorias ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer y se volvieron hacia Naruto, el cual en situaciones semejantes a esta era el que aportaba la decisión definitiva. Este se mordió el labio inferior, era obvio que quería sacar a la Hyuuga de aquel aprieto y lanzarse a la lucha pero por otro lado lo más sensato era avisar al grupo antes de hacer nada. Pero, ¿desde cuando él lo hacia? Se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y estos le llevaban hasta la Hyuuga.

- Shikamaru.- lo llamo.- Tú y Shino iréis tras el grupo y los avisareis de que van en dirección opuesta.

- Pero…-quiso protestar Kiba.

Naruto se volvió hacia Kiba, sus ojos azules transmitían seriedad jamás vista en él, ¿era eso seriedad y cordura o solo los deseos de batirse en duelo con alguien?

- Nosotros dos vamos tras Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hin…

Quiso llamarla pero no pudo, solo un penoso hilo de voz salio por su boca. Y observo traumatizado como la golpeaban.

- Ne-neji.

El chico parpadeo confuso al escuchar su nombre, era indudablemente la voz de Hinata pero ella no lo miraba, ni siquiera parecía poder decir nada en aquel estado tan lamentable. ¿Habría sido un producto de su imaginación?

- Ne-neji, vamos.-volvio a repetir la misma voz.

Se volvió hacia todos los lados temiendo haber enloquecido por el paso del tiempo en aquella plataforma de tortura, desde luego la aparición de Hinata y ver como la golpeaban arduamente lo podrían haber llevado a la locura finalmente. Había sido una estúpida idea la de aceptar la misión que Hizashi le había encargado.

- Va- vamos… no hay ti-tiempo.

Esa vez consiguió vislumbrar a la Hyuuga a su lado. Volvió la cabeza hacia los Ninjas, allí había otra Hinata, volvió a mirar a la que estaba a su lado perplejo y sin saber como reaccionar a aquello.

Hinata no aguantaría mucho tiempo, tenia que mantener su chakra fluyendo en todo momento para que su multiplicación de cuerpo no se desbaratara al ser golpeado por los Ninjas. Tenia que sacar a Neji de allí cuanto antes y dado que él parecía demasiado conmocionado para darse cuenta por si mismo de lo que sucedía, ella misma se apresuro a romper las cadenas.

- Hinata, tu… ¿has conseguido efectuar una multiplicación y mantenerla activa pese a los golpes?-musito Neji.

La chica estaba demasiado concentrada en golpear las cadenas pero consiguió articular:

- De mo-momento... s-si

Relaciono a tiempo, sacudió la cabeza y hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para romper las cadenas, con ayuda de Hinata podría escapar, era lo que había estado esperando y no pensaba dejar escapar esa oportunidad que se le había puesto.

Finalmente ocurrió, la multiplicación de Hinata se desbarato para el asombro de los cuatro Ninjas enemigos, no entendían que había pasado hasta que dieron con la verdadera Hinata junto al muchacho tratando de forzar las cadenas para que cedieran.

- Vienen.-musito Neji.

La muchacha se había percatado de que su multiplicación había llegado al final de su corta existencia pero aun así no podía perder tiempo, las cadenas no cedían y tenía que liberarlo antes de que los cuatro Ninjas enemigos se les echaran encima. Neji aporto su ayuda, sacudió las cadenas con violencia mientras observaba como los cuatro Ninjas se abalanzaban sobre ellos fatalmente.

Ya no había tiempo. Agradecía enormemente el intento de Hinata al querer ayudarlo, después de todo lo había encontrado en medio de la nada y había llegado hasta él para tratar de sacarlo de allí, había tenido la certeza de que podría funcionar el plan de escape al ver a Hinata al distraer a los enemigos con una multiplicación pero había rechazado esa posibilidad al ver como la imagen de Hinata se desbarataba y sus cadenas aun seguían intactas apresándolo.

- Hinata huye.

No dejo de golpear las cadenas insistiendo con toda su fuerza sabiendo que los cuatro Ninjas no tardarían en apresarla y a pesar de que ya Neji había desistido, ella siguio insistiendo una y otra vez ignorándolo.

- ¡Vete Hinata!-le exclamo.

- No.

No titubeo ante su negación, no lo dejaría allí y si tenia que ser azotada, golpeada o, incluso morir, lo haría junto a Neji ya que él era lo único que le mantenía en aquel mundo, si tan solo él caía, ella iría detrás. Ya todo le daba igual.

Neji la observo fijamente, le sorprendió su tono de voz cortante pero seguro y firme, nunca le había escuchado hablar de aquella manera, comprendió que se había echo mas fuerte en su ausencia, había crecido y había madurado con todo lo que ello conlleva. Supo de inmediato que ella no se marcharía, aun instía y golpeaba las cadenas con fuerza con la idea fija de liberarlo. Sonrió, pasara lo que pasara le había gustado ver a Hinata de aquella manera segura y decidida.

En ese momento supo el verdadero significado de...

**....amigos hasta la muerte.**

_Continuará..._


	15. Pesiquias acertadas

_Pensamientos- en cursiva  
_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Pesiquias acertadas**

En el último momento, las últimas cadenas que le apresaban, cedieron bajo los fuertes impactos con los que Hinata arremetía. Pero aun así, era demasiado tarde. Neji, consciente de que las cadenas habían cedido, se abalanzó sobre Hinata tratando de cubrirla con su cuerpo de los impactos de los cuatro Ninjas. Ambos cerraron los ojos y esperaron el momento final… un momento que nunca llegó.

Neji, extrañado, consiguió abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de lo que había ocurrido. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse rodeado por varios Narutos pero basto que uno de ellos se volviese y le guiñase el ojo para saber que estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento.

Hinata notó el leve zarandeo de Neji sobre su hombro.

- Hinata, levanta.

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo lo que pudiese encontrar. Esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa pero verse rodeada de Narutos le causo una fuerte impresión. Estaban a salvo.

* * *

Shikamaru tenía la sensación de estar errando. Era obvio que quería ayudar a Hinata, era de sentido común que cuanto más luchasen contra los Ninjas captores mucho mejor, pero lo que le preocupaba era… el posible echo de que no llegasen a tiempo por desperdiciar ese tiempo tan valioso en buscar a los demás. Saber que estaba arriesgando la vida de Naruto, Kiba y Hinata le reconcomía por dentro.

Shino, por su parte, era consciente del debate mental de Shikamaru. Incluso de lejos se podía palpar su rigidez de movimientos, sus nervios y su rostro contorsionado por la preocupación. Pero él, por su parte, estaba completamente seguro de que Naruto y Kiba podrían con la situación hasta que ellos llegasen con refuerzos puesto que la idea de Shikamaru no le parecía, ni por asomo, absurda.

- Shikamaru.

Al aludido se limitó a girar un tanto la cabeza en señal de que le había escuchado, pero ni tan solo se detuvo un momento. El tiempo era oro.

- Sabrán apañárselas, créeme.

Shikamaru esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Eso espero.

* * *

- Rápido, llévate a Neji de aquí.-masculló Naruto esforzándose por no apartarse bajo las acometidas de dos de los Ninjas agresores.

Kiba y Akamaru combatían contra dos de ellos pero los otros dos no habían podido soportar la rabia que les causaba que dos mocosos hubiesen estropeado su diversión y se habían lanzado contra la barrera de Narutos que resguardaba a ambos Hyuugas.

Hinata no se lo pensó dos veces, ya averiguaría como habían conseguido dar con ellos después, lo primero era poner a salvo a Neji. Se inclinó sobre el muchacho, el cual yacía sobre el suelo, y se paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y cargo con él, a duras penas. La pierna herida de Neji dificultaba la huida y cada intento por parte de la muchacha para levantarlo era correspondido por un gemido ahogado del otro.

- Lo siento.-masculló Hinata, preocupada por el semblante contraído de su primo.

Neji sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- No tiene importancia.-mintió.

- Naruto, ves con ellos.-dijo Kiba por encima del hombro mientras esquivaba un ataque.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

Uno de los Naruto se apresuro a levantar a Neji del otro brazo y entre ambos consiguieron alzarlo por fin. Los Hyuugas no supieron apreciar si se trataba del verdadero o tan solo de una replica de este y tampoco se pararon a pensarlo detenidamente, la urgencia era prioritaria.

Hinata se quedó unos breves segundos apreciando cada rasgo de su primo, y pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo… le resultaba difícil hacerse la idea. Finalmente, tras la insistencia de Kiba para que lo llevase a un lugar seguro, se aferró a él y salto en el aire. Desapareciendo con este.

Kiba suspiró aliviado al saber que Hinata y Neji estaban, relativamente a salvo por el momento, ahora solo quedaba deshacerse de los cuatro Ninjas que atacaban sin piedad. No estaba seguro de poder acabar con los cuatro Ninjas pero se sentía mejor al saber que tanto Neji como Hinata ya no corrían peligro.

Pero, claro, eso era tan solo lo que él creia, o quería creer.

* * *

El zarandeó que Karin ejerció sobre el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke lo abstrajo de su inconsciencia bruscamente.

- … imposible, ¿me oyes?-chillaba la muchacha al borde de los nervios.

Sasuke escuchó el rumor de su voz a lo lejos, como si se tratase de un mal sueño del que estuviese despertando. Tradó varios segundos en recobrarse por completo, intentaba dilucidar los sucesos anteriores a su perdida de conocimiento pero todo intento era en balde, los bramidos de Karin impedían cualquier tipo de concentración.

Tanto Jügo como Suigetsu contemplaban la escena con perversa diversión. Ambos eran conscientes de que Sasuke no estaba muerto como alegaba Karin entre chillidos y lo que más gracia les hacia era la reacción de este hacia Karin al despertarse que, por cierto, no iba a demorarse mucho más.

Evidentemente, la reacción no se hizo de esperar, cuando Sasuke alcanzó el nivel de lucidez suficiente como para percatarse de los zarandeos de Karin, se la quito de en medio con un ágil movimiento hacia la derecha.

* * *

Naruto dejó unas cuantas replicas junto con Kiba con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente, es más, estaba seguro de que Kiba no tardaría en darles caza. Quizás por eso sonreía.

Mientras, Neji jadeaba intentando mantenerse consciente. El dolor de las heridas iban en aumento y nada parecía aplacarlo, es más, parecía que desde que la Hyugga había aparecido las heridas iban a peor. Trataba de amortiguar los pinchazos cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio para no alarmarlos. De nada serviría que su prima o Naruto supieran por lo que estaba pasando. De improvisto notó como la mano de Hinata le daba un suave apretón. Se volvió, a duras penas, y observó la triste sonrisa que Hinata esbozaba.

- Estoy bien…

Se delató a si mismo cuando tuvo un decaimiento. Naruto y Hinata lo mantuvieron erguido pero el chico se había desmayado, probablemente por el dolor inflingido de las heridas. La muchacha miró asustada a Neji, amarrándolo por la cintura firmemente atemorizada por si se caía.

- Vaya, que momento tan inoportuno.-murmuró Naruto al percatarse de que el cuerpo de Neji pesaba más-. Deberíamos parar y esperar a ver si se recupera.

Hinata miró dudosa a Naruto.

- ¿Es- estás seguro?-preguntó temerosa de que los sorprendiera una emboscada de Ninjas.

- No.-admitió este-. Pero no podemos seguir adelante con Neji por mucho más tiempo. Todos estamos cansados.

La muchacha no estaba muy convencida de la decisión de su amigo pero, finalmente, asintió mudamente. Anduvieron unos cuantos metros en busca de un lugar seguro donde resguardarse hasta que Neji recobrara el conocimiento y ellos las fuerzas, sorteando las ramas que les salían al paso y demás obstáculos. Hinata observó perpleja la maestría con la que Naruto se abría paso entre las ramas y troncos de los árboles, desde luego había mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo vió.

Finalmente encontraron un pequeño lugar entre las rocas de una falla donde cobijarse, la abertura entre las rocas ofrecía una mayor protección y la visibilidad desde estas les ofrecía una visión panorámica del bosque desde la cual podían hacer turnos y vigilar.

Mientras la muchacha se ocupaba de cobijar a su primo sobre un lecho provisional fabricado de hojarasca y demás materiales, Naruto paseaba por el exterior, vigilando. Naruto se había ofrecido como primer turno de vigilancia y, aunque no parecía haber presencia alguna de algún ser vivo y humano en la zona, había insistido. Pero algo no marchaba bien, lo notaba la misma Hinata. Algo se les pasaba por alto, algo muy evidente.

Y cuando le tocó el turno de vigilancia, agradeció enormemente sentir el aire fresco de la noche sobre el rostro. Parecía serenar su inquietud creciente a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero, de improvisto, cuando andaba silenciosamente por el sendero principal del bosque, una mano fria y rigida aferró su muñeca, viéndose precipitada hacia un arbusto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el combate de Kiba se había echo extenso y duro pero él había conseguido aguantar hasta el último momento. No estaba seguro de haber podido vencer pero nada más ver como los Ninjas se retiraban como llamados por algún ser superior, se temió lo peor. Trató de retenerlos en vano, y tras liberarse unos a otros le sonrieron maliciosamente para luego, esfumarse sin dejar rastro alguno. Akamaru captó los pensamientos de Kiba al segundo y comenzó a corretear de rama en rama, persiguiendo el olor que dejaban los cuatro individuos através del frondoso bosque.

Y llevaban un tiempo tras la pista cuando el olor se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Tanto Akamaru como Kiba se miraron confusos, nada escapaba de su percepción olfativa, ¿Cómo era posible cortar el rastro de esa manera tan brusca?

- Aquí esta pasando algo muy raro.-pronunció Kiba, finalmente.

- ¡Guau!-ladró el pequeño animal sin dejar de rastrear la zona en busca de la continuación del olor.

Fue en ese preciso momento que Kiba percibió un ligero movimiento bajo ellos, apenas perceptible al ojo de cualquier humano pero lo suficiente como para resguardarse tras la hojarasca. El muchacho arrastró a Akamaru con él y, cobijados, trataron de vislumbrar qué o quién había provocado aquel imperceptible movimiento. Debido a que los rayos del sol comenzaban a ocultarse, tuvieron que centrar su atención en cada zona, examinándola con suma precaución. Pero no descubrieron nada.

- Guau...-gimió Akamaru.

- Lo siento.

Kiba soltó al animal, lo había mantenido apretado junto a él, tenso y muy quieto, provocándole un daño superficial inconscientemente.

Tras varios minutos, comenzó a sospechar que quizás tan solo había sido imaginaciones suyas y, dispuesto a abandonar la zona en pos de Naruto y Hinata para comunicarle las noticias, los arbustos se movieron nuevamente, esta vez de manera más brusca.

- ¿Pero que…?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kiba se precipitó por el tronco, flexionando las rodillas a su caída. Zarandeó los arbustos que, previamente se habían movido, hasta que dio con lo que andaba buscando. Se lo estaba temiendo desde el momento en que se habían separado, pero había tratado de buscarle una explicación más lógica que lo explicase, en balde. A pesar de ello, sus ojos se desorbitaron al descubrir lo que los arbustos escondían, incapaz de reaccionar durante una breve fracción de segundo.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

* * *

_Siento la tardanza, enserio :(  
_

_Buff, entre el instituto y todo lo demás, no tengo tiempo para nada. Espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado. Gracias;_

**_FlecoRecto_**


End file.
